Books Never Left Me with Such an Impression
by Kohaku-Chan 6081
Summary: The bad boy,the bookworm,the conceited nuisance,the social butterfly,the Thompson duo, and the symmetry obsessed freak. Just when you think you have a grip on life, it breaks. You can't always get what you want in life, but we try anyway. SxM
1. She Loved the Morning Sun

**Authors Note: Welcome to my fanfic! This is an AU story of the anime Soul Eater as you know. Due to this the characters are put into a different enviornment and so it's possible that they might be out of character. Regardless I ask that you enjoy this story and do your part and comment so that I ****can do my part and update. Read and I hope you enjoy. Please excuse possible errors, randomness, ect. :)**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Soul Eater...You don't have to rub it in!**

******Summary:The bad boy,the bookworm,the conceited nuisance,the social butterfly,the Thompson duo, and the symmetry obsessed freak. Just when you think you have a grip on life, it breaks. You can always get what you want in life, but we try anyway. SxM**

* * *

She Loved the Morning Sun

**.:SOUL:.**

Soul squinted his eyes due to the bright light of the sun, and quickly shielded it away with his covers. He hated the sun of course, early in the morning anyway. He couldn't understand how people actually enjoyed such mornings, waking up so bright and early each day with a smile. The thought of it really irritated him. And opening his window to see the sun mechanically laughing didn't help either. It was almost as if the laugh was directed at him.

He responded with a glare.

"Oi, Soul!"

Soul went to his window and looked down only to find his idiot friend Black Star who wore that conceited grin as he always did. He turned away poking his head back into his bedroom ignoring his rather loud friend who only repeated his call louder.

"Dude, what do you want?" He said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, still tired.

"I just stopped by to let you know that **I, **the great Black Star would like you to accompany me to school this morning!!!"

"Oh really. Does it have to be today?"

"C'mon! You saying that you can't do something from your great pal here," he said gesturing his thumb to himself."

"Why?"

It was then that Black Star got quiet. A rare moment indeed if he wasn't in battles. He began to rub the back of his head sheepishly, and chucked at a low tone. This made Soul raise a brow.

"I want you to meet someone as all!"

Confused, he looked over to his night stand. There stood an alarm clock that looked completely out of shape. _Oh yeah. _He remembered coming back so late last night from riding around the city with his gang. If only he hadn't been so tired, he would have remembered to set his clock. That would also explain why it was still on his night stand and not on the floor possibly in pieces. It now read 7:14…_Wait! What?_

It was that early yet, Black Star had been already for school. It was more normal for him to sleep in and suddenly dash with full speed to school, realizing the time. In fact now that he thought about it, he recalled Black Star arriving to school earlier than him lately. What was up? This wasn't like him. It had all been too suspicious.

Soulsighed and_ coolly_ ran is fingers though his snow white hair. Whatever it was he'd find out sooner or later. "Alright, give me a few minutes. I'll be right down." The wide grin returned on to his loud companion's face, and once again had Black Star began shouting like the fool everyone knew. Soul wondered how he'd put up with it over the years.

The white haired teen turned away from the window and grabbed some clothes to go change into. He pulled on an orange sweatshirt, jeans, and his black jacket. He also remembered his headband in which he carefully slid through his hair. Having his appearance situated, Soul took the time to throw his bag over his shoulder and quickly ate a bagel before heading out. Soul opened the door of his apartment and walked down the stairs to the lobby missing a wave from Sophie, the landlord. He then exited though the main door out and found his turquoise haired friend stretching his muscled body. Probably in an attempted to show off to anybody who was actually willing to pay any attention as well as get in his morning exercise.

"Let's go."

"Right!"

It brought him the upmost satisfaction knowing that he was on his own without others there to decide and ruin his life, save for a few exceptions. Despite his parents working constantly, leaving him to rarely see them, they seemed to make an effort on having him watched and sheltered. He had no real freedom or moments that could ever be considered pleasant. Being overtaken by melancholy, Soul decided to pour all his grief and misery into his music. But even that didn't reach his parents expectations, nor did it bring him any good fortune. He eventually stopped much to his brother's disappointment. He had long before decided to face the fact that he would never be like his brother and have his parent's interest. It seemed he could never compare to him. But then if he wasn't going to fulfill his parent's wishes, what would he do instead?

He thanked his grandmother and brother for supporting him living a normal teen life, however he made a promise that he'd come back when he was eighteen and out of school. Still, it didn't take a genius to tell that he had no intention what-so-ever to actually do so. He didn't know what he'd do when that time came, but he'd certainly hadn't cared. He still had two fuckin' years to go be for that!

"Hey Black Star, did you already eat breakfast? I'm still pretty hungry."

"Oh no sweat, we're going to that new café that opened up a few weeks ago. I've been there a few times, there breakfast menu is great! I swear I would have bought everything, but I ran out of money and they wouldn't give free food to someone as great as me! Can you believe that?"

Soul didn't bother responding. I was a wonder to him as to how the guy's ego got big enough for him to think he could exceed the law. Anyhow, Soul was relived knowing that he remembered to bring his wallet, but he then began to wonder if this new café' had been the reason Black Star wasn't behaving like normal. Who was the person he'd wanted him to meet? Had they worked there?

* * *

**.:MAKA:.**

Maka Albarn woke up bright and early with a smile. She loved the morning sun shining brightly every morning. Pulling away the curtains and opening the window to see the sun chuckling with all its glory, made her wonder how anyone could actually wake up shielding their eyes from its waves that glistened beautifully, almost as if by opened the window and let the wind flow though her long blonde hair for a bit before turning away from the window. After having done this, the blonde made her way to the kitchen, while whistling a tune where she made herself an omelet and pancakes.

Her father had been a top detective and had been famously known around the city for his work. It was because of him and a few security enforcements the crime in the city had gone down. Maka figured he was off busy working last night and had probably still been in his office tired from work. She didn't care too much and saw this as a perfect opportunity to enjoy eating her breakfast alone in quiet. After all she could only take so much Papa. She hadn't really been comfortable around him ever since the divorce of her parents. She really missed her mom and she had blamed her dad for cheating on her. It was always a wonder as to how he could solve so many cases with him constantly being distracted with women. The thought made her sick.

Maka cleaned her plate and went up to her room to get dressed. She pulled on her usual white blouse along with a yellow sweater vest to fit over it and plaid skirt. When she was done getting ready she grabbed be backpack and headed out the door, sauntering onto the streets.

She recalled Tsubaki calling last night to ask her to meet her at Mayonaka Café. The two had both been there together usually after school to have a drink, eat, or in Maka's case pick out a book. The place doubled as a book store/café, each side separated. This really had Maka's interests. It had been a nice place to hang out. They even sold music and every Thursday had been a Poetry night! The more she thought about it the more the smile on her face widened. However it wasn't really the café that made her smile, it was the book she would buy there. One by her favorite author too.

"Maka-chan?"

It was Tsubaki.

Maka stopped dead in her tracks realizing she had walked a few feet past the store. She felt her cheeks growing warm and heavy. It was quite an embarrassing moment having been so deep into her thoughts to notice her mistake. She walked few steps up to Tsubaki.

"Shall we go in," she said in her usual polite tone.

Maka nodded.

She had always noticed how pleasant Tsubaki had been no matter where she was. Always had she been nice and courteous. It wasn't much of a surprise for her to have been very popular around school. A social butterfly she was. She sat down gracefully at a table close to the cashiers while Maka followed and pulled out a chair. Her attention had been taken from the costumers that kept coming and going as the employee tried hard to sustain the morning rush, but then her eyes fell once again on her companion as she noticed her attire. "Hey Tsubaki, I noticed the clothes you're wearing…and uh…are you trying to look extra nice today, or something?"

This time Tsubaki was the one to turn a light shade of pink. Evidently she had worn clothes a tad nicer than usual. Her friend wore a midnight-green tank that shimmered with sparkles. There were ruffles on the neck-line and straps. The plain dark jeans were normal, but the earrings and bracelet that matched her top seemed a tad much. Her whole outfit was enough to make you think she was going out during the day.

"Oh. Well I…hadn't really noticed." It seemed to Maka that she really she hadn't.

"I see. Well is there a special reason why you invited me here? You said you wanted me to meet someone—"

"Yahoo! The great Black Star has arrived! I know you all missed me from when I made my last appearance, I mean how anyone could possibly not miss someone as wonderful and great as I, Black Star, the one who will one day even surpass God and even one day become mayor of this city and spread my gratefulness to all you citizens who clearly can't compare to someone like m-"

Like the usual Black Star, he couldn't stop boasting enough to pay any attention to the hot cookie sheet that flew at him with such remarkable speed!

"Shit that's hot!!! Ouch!"

"No speeches. No life stories! I swear you do this every time you come in," Said an obviously annoyed employee.

"Yeah!" Agreed random people in the café.

"I'll report you to the manager!" Black Star yelled.

"I'm reporting you right now," the employee snapped back heading to the phone.

"Black Star!" shouted a troubled Tsubaki, who then quickly fled over to the throbbing teen. She hoped his red face wasn't badly scorched.

"Oh Tsubaki, it's nice to see ya! Let me introduce you to my almost as amazing as me, friend Soul!"

"Hold on a second Black Star!" Tsubaki immediately rushed over to the worker who dialed quickly.

Maka had been was at loss of words. Had this been the person Tsubaki had wanted her to meet? Talk about a terrible first impression. She turned her attention to the boy who stood quietly next to Black Star with a look of embarrassment. He looked up and stared back at her with an emotionless face. She noticed he was noticeably handsome, but still carried an odd appearance of snow white hair and blood red eyes. His eye contact stayed on hers much to Maka's confusion. Was there something wrong? She'd admit he appeared a tad interesting. She found it hard for her to remove her gaze. He finally stepped up to her opening his mouth to speak but was stopped as a very apologetic Tsubaki cut in.

"I'm terribly sorry."

"Don't sweat it. It's not your fault."

"Well anyway, my name isTsubaki."

"Soul Eater, but call me Soul"

"I see. Nice to meet you Soul-kun."

Soul nodded. He gave Black Star a quick thumbs up after the polite girl turned away. Black Star replied by mouthing what Maka thought meant, "I told you!"It seemed surprising that her friend actually associated with someone who seemed to be the exact opposite of her modest ways. Perhaps there was more to Tsubaki than she knew.

"Maka-Chan," Maka looked up to see no other than Tsubaki's smiling face. This made Maka smile. "This is Black Star and I met him not too long ago. I'm sure he appears as a rather odd fellow, but after some time we became friends. Please don't judge him from what you've just witnessed. I can tell that he's a good person and I believe he means well. I hope you too find the same in him."

"Well said, Tsubaki! I know I can always count on you recognize and appreciate my greatness!"

There certainly was more to Tsubaki than Maka had known.

"And you are?" Soul spoke referring to her.

"My name's Maka. Nice to meet you."

---

It wasn't long until she fled over to the many shelves of books. Taken in by the newly added books and selections, she felt overwhelmed. On hers toes, she scanned through sections and labels spinning in constant circles. She felt like a fly bussing around a trash can. If only she had more time. She'd paid little attention to her friend and the idiot who sat at a table chatting away. She looked over the rest of café. A second ago Soul had been there having a coffee and a croissant by himself in piece. Where'd he go? She searched around quick once more only to find herself startled at the fact he had behind her pulling out a book. A book from a very popular assortment in fact. He picked it up and flipped through a few pages. Maka found it hard to stand there watching. It was an excellent book. She knew it was. Before she could speak up, he'd shut the book muttering what might as well been curses. "_How can anyone find so much joy in reading this crap?_"

_This guy…S_he walked up to him just he attempt to walk away and lightly tapped the top of his head with a random book. He stopped turning around to find an irritated expression which formed a look of confusion on his own face. "What?" he said.

"That was a very good book you had just now. I really don't think you should just quick assumptions of books without actually reading them and I'm also not too fond of your comment." Maka tried to keep her cool and sound calm.

"Who cares it's just a book. If it makes you feel any better I apologize, okay! I'll be up stairs if anyone's looking for me alright."

"Fine…" Maka pursed he lips feeling a bit frustrated as she watched the boy coolly walked off. Eventually she resumed her browsing and tried her best to forget is little comment. It wasn't long before then and like before she was carried away into her word of hard covers and paperbacks.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think so far? Oh, here's an idea. Comment! It can be short too!**


	2. Nicknames?

**Authors Note: Greetings! Lets see it's been how long since I last updated? Well let me start by saying that I might update faster with more encouragement...I tried my best with this chapter and I hope you like it and I will try to have you guys a bit more satisfied with the next chapter. Please excuse possible errors, randomness, ect. :) Enjoy!**

******Disclaimer:No I do not own Soul Eater. If only I did. I would feel quite proud of myself !...Reality sucks...**

**Summary:The bad boy,the bookworm,the conceited nuisance,the social butterfly,the Thompson duo, and the symmetry obsessed freak. Just when you think you have a grip on life, it breaks. You can't always get what you want in life, but we try anyway. SxM**

**

* * *

**

Nicknames?

**.:SOUL:.**

Soul looked through CDs for a while examining the covers and their backs. The collections they supplied were enough to satisfy him, but time was ticking faster than he preferred. Perhaps he'd come back some other time when he wasn't pressured to bring his ass to school. If his behavior got out of hand there his parents would be the first to hear about it and he certainly didn't want to relive what happened last year. He tried not to think about it…However in spite of this, he'd still occasionally arrive tardy and cut a few classes. It wasn't like he paid much attention to what was being taught anyway. All he would do was nap and doodle a few twisted pictures of people he despised. Jason being one of those was included in his collection.

The two never got along ever since Soul moved to the city. Jason had approached him one when he was on his way to the convenient store and tried with force to _convince _him to join his gang. He easily caught Soul by the neck making hard him to move, let alone speak. But somehow the white haired teen was able to replay with a 'no', which had been barely audible. Obviously this was not the answer Jason wanted to hear. And to Soul's dismay the taller boy replied by shoving him into hard concrete from a nearby building made of brick.

Now it was Soul who was angry having been treated like he was some worthless piece of shit. After freeing himself from Jason clutches, he took the opportunity to kick the guy's ass. Only in a matter of seconds had Jason found himself kissing the hard concrete Soul had beaten him into. Finally reaching an end he continued his way down the street with his head held high. A few passing bystanders who had witness the scene asked if he had been alright, but he assured them he had been just fine. Some even called him cool. Cool. Soul liked the sound of that. He had never been called _cool _before.

The boy smirked, at the memory. After all it probably had been one of the major turning points in his young life. He finished looking around and decided to make his way down the stairs. Glancing over at the table Black Star and Tsubaki should have been he found that they weren't there. Where had they gone? There were plenty of possibilities considering Black Star. He looked over to the right and found the girl he'd spoken to before in the distance reading. She was aware that it was seven-forty-seven? This meant they had only thirteen minutes to get to school. He sighed and decided to do the nice thing and tap her on her shoulder.

"Really! No way! Wait for me okay. I'll be right back!" She said running over to the checkout line.

"Maybe." he said in her absence before walking over to the exit. He succeeded in walking out and making his way onto the next block for the girl run and catch up. To his surprise she did just that with remarkable speed and she hadn't seemed out of breath.

"I was calling you, ya know! Didn't you hear me?"

"Not really." Soul noticed that he couldn't remember her name, nor did he try.

"Well you don't seem to have much manners do you Soul?"

"No I don't," He lied curious to hear her response. However the girl said nothing. He looked over to her and found her staring straight into the distance. Was she ignoring him now? "Have any clues as to why our friends left us?"

She shook her head.

Evidently she wasn't completely ignoring him. His eyes stayed on her as they walked. She then stared back at him. He looked away. They blonde then cut in front of him blocking his path. She made eye contact and brought her arms behind her back. "Is there something wrong? Do I seem weird to you?" There was a long pause. Finally, Soul spoke.

"Yes, actually."

Maka winced as if a large pan fell on her head.

"E-Excuse me?"

"You asked if you seemed weird to me and I said 'Yes'." Soul was obvious to the fact that she had been bothered by his comment, but proceeded anayway.

"W-Well, I'm very sorry if that bothers _you_. I'll try to seem… otherwise." She forced a grin. This really amused him.

"I was just kidding around, so don't take it so personally."

"What's your problem? Do you enjoy messing with people? I wasn't calling you by the wrong name was I?"

"Yes, I do actually. Though not everybody and yeah, you had my name right. Um, what's yours again?

She sighed deeply closing her eyes.

"How about we try this again?" She opened her eyes and smiled while holding out her palm. "My name is Maka. It's very nice to meet you." Soul mimicked her.

"My name's Soul," he said taking her hand shook it. At that moment something felt odd. It felt…familiar somehow. The two quickly released each other's hand and took a step back. Maka seemed to notice it to. Soul brushed it off and began walking ahead.

"You know, just because I said you were weird doesn't mean it's a bad thing." Maka began following.

"Eh?"

"It doesn't matter size or shape. It's the soul." He turned back and glanced at the blonde behind him. "I happen to don't mind the weird."

"Eh?" She repeated. He heard her halt in her tracks, but he continued to walk not caring if she followed. She eventually did.

* * *

**.:MAKA:.**

Was that a complement? It was hard to tell not having known Soul for very long. Still, she liked his choice of words. It's meaning very simple but true. She found it hard to look at him, though she still peaked a glance at his back, as he walked ahead. Throughout the rest of the walk her head faced the ground. She looked at her feet spacing out without a word.

_Thud!_

She held her head now wincing. It seemed she had bumped into the back of Soul as he stopped at the top of the school steps. "Oi tiny tits," he said. She responded by raising her head to let him know he had her attention. _Wait. What? _With his right arm he pointed far out into the distance. Ignoring his words she looked.

There had been a black figure nearby the entrance. It was positioned on the ground a few feet from the door. Curious she ran towards it, growing more curious when he heard whimpering noises. It was a boy curled into a ball, shaking. She crouched down next to, concerned as to what was wrong. She shook his shoulders causing the boy to roll over on to his back revealing his face.

He skin had been quiet pale and Maka found it odd as his eyes had been the color of amber, which she'd rarely see. He'd seem rather handsome if it weren't for the expression he now had. A sad one indeed. The boy looked up at her. He wore a black tee with a demonic joker face on the font, black jeans and black and white sneakers. There were three odd stripes in his hair which also seemed odd her, along with the fact that he'd been laying on the ground curled up into a ball fidgeting only seconds ago. Well he still did this, only facing her this time.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did something happen?" A normal student would be on the way to class, if not already there in their seat waiting took a few seconds before the boy spoke. He tuned to face Maka with his amber eyes full of tears and spoke.

"The frames…"

"Frames?"

"The elegant picture frames place on walls of my hallway, that have been in my house hold for many years …I"

"Yes, what is it? Were they special, or something?" Maka asked with much interest.

"I think…I think I left them unchecked!"

"Huh?"

"There probably… crooked right now!!! Should go back or should I stay?"

Maka could have sworn she heard a crow making an all too familiar sound in the background. Was this guy serious? _Great another weirdo_, she thought. "Huh? Um, you should just do what you want?" She felt unsure of what to say. Soul walked over to them looking up at the sky above while shielding his eyes from the bright sun with his hand.

"Just leave 'em there Maka, besides we're going to be late." Maka nodded, agreeing with Soul and stood up.

"Well before I leave my name's Maka, what's yours?" She asked him politely. The boy sniffled a bit before answering.

"…Death the Kid…"

"Huh? Really?!" Maka and Soul said in unison, before exchanging glances. Okay, now this Kid was officially weird. What kind of parent gives their child such a name? A weird one that's who!

Soul, who had just recently checked the time, lightly tapped on Maka's shoulder and gestured his thumb toward the school's entrance reminding Maka that class would start soon. Now with the thought buried in mind, Maka said her goodbyes to Kid and proceeded to class hoping he'd decide something. She guessed some kids just have some serious issues.

The pair parted after reaching the end of the hallway. Maka turned left, while Soul walked towards the right. "See ya in detention tiny tits." His words were faint, but Maka understood them enough to wince in frustration. If only she had more time she'd walk back and surprise him with a good thrashing. Maybe when school let out she'd then set things even. What was with the nicknames anyway and why that particular one? She looked down at her chest. What was the problem? Her size was perfectly normal! She checked the watch her cell phone to change her thoughts. It read seven-fifty-nine. _Crap! I'll be late!_

* * *

Maka had been lucky. The teacher had been late today, though no one knew why? Was there a meeting? They class didn't spend much time fixed on this. After a while they just decided to just chat among themselves. However to Maka's surprise Crona had not been present for the second day in a row. So instead, she took out her new book and began finishing the chapter she left off from.

The story was very well written had had been quiet popular. Many had loved the book along with the author's previous work .No, it was not about vampires. Instead it was about a handsome and elegant young man who lived in the higher class society. So far she had read about how he despised his life and had planned to runaway. The summary on the back filled her mind with the thought that there would be a lot of mystery involved. It had been a while since she read a mystery/romance novel.

Not too long after, Stine rolled into the classroom in his chair, this time not falling out of it in the process. It seemed very childish for a grown man to do this, though many just seemed to ignore him. He apologized for being late, stating that he was at a meeting and began teaching. It caught Maka off guard when she was asked to stay after class. She was sure she hadn't done anything wrong. She couldn't help but worry.

As soon as the students left, Maka walked up to her Sensei's desk. He wouldn't be teaching a class the next period so it would be a nice time to talk for a few minutes. The door had been closed for a few minutes to let students know he was busy, as he attempted to organize the papers on his desk. But when he did get up to open the door, Maka found someone she didn't expect to see,

"Marie Sensei?" The blonde haired teacher stepped into the room wearing a smile as she usually did, but there was something different about this one. Maka examined harder and found a hint of worry and guilt in her smiley expression. Now anxious to know what was wrong, Maka looked up toward Stine who has his head down adjusting his glasses. "Sensei, is there something wrong?" Stine sighed and sat back down in his chair, resting his chin on his pale hands.

"Ms. Alburn, last night Crona's guardian, or Marie Sensei, filed a missing persons report at 10:57 pm last night. Crona, who I am told to be your friend, has gone missing. " The whole room fell silent. Maka found it harder to breathe the more each second past. Her throat felt stiff and could not find any words to speak out. It was such a huge shock to her, suddenly being told that her best friend she had loved and cherished all those years had suddenly disappeared. She recalled yesterday calling Crona on the phone which resulted in her not picking up, but she hadn't known that the reason could have been she disappeared or possibly ran away from home. Though what reason could lead her to run away?

Maka knew from Crona that she had been put in an orphanage when she was younger, but when she asked her friend why she didn't seem to answer or rather she couldn't. Later in time she got the answer from Marie Sensei who seemed a bit hesitant on telling her.

"_I remember meeting Crona for the first time. I wanted to adopt a child a child at the time and I found her hiding herself far away from everyone else. She seemed rather shy and timid. I felt a lot of sympathy for and wanted to know more about Crona, so I asked for information on her background…" Marie looked at her feet for a few seconds before continuing. When she raised her head, Maka was shocked to see tears forming. "When Crona was a little child… she was abused by her mother, I was told. Not too long before I got there Crona's mother had been sentenced to 10 years in prison."Maka was shocked to hear this, never would she have expected such a childhood from her dear friend. Tears began to form in the edges of her eyes as well. She quickly wiped them away. _

"…_And you decided to adopt Crona?" Marie nodded._

"_I remember that day perfectly. When I got the forms and paper work situated I was directed to a room and there I introduced myself. I opened the door but didn't see anyone that is, until I spun the chair that was placed in the corner of the room. Even then, she was trying to hide. It wasn't hard to understand that she was the shy type so I got on my knees and smiled at her. I told her then, 'From today on I will be you're new mother.' She seemed rather shocked at my words but I continued. 'I'm terribly sorry for what may have happened between you and your mother in the past but-' I held out my hand. '- I hope that we can get along just fine. In fact, would you like to be my friend?'"_

"_How did she respond?" Maka asked curiously. Marie giggled, making the beige haired teen more curious._

"_She cried." Maka stared at the blonde in disbelief, wondering how anyone could say those words with a smile. "But, since then I have always tried make every experience I had with her an enjoyable one." She looked up in thought before continuing. Her expression made her seem a bit uneasy. "I don't believe it took very long before she accepted me as a mother… Complete trust however, took many years to accomplish." _

Maka was finally able to choke out a few words. "Sensei, do you have any clue on why she left?"

"No Maka, I'm afraid I have no clue. I was hoping you would have a clue. Has she said anything to you that could be relevant to her disappearance? " The girl shook her head. She knew nothing and she felt a bit of guilt for not being concerned enough to call her for her absence Crona. Though how would she to have known? This time she sighed. Despite if the whole thing may not have been her fault; she still felt that she could have done something to help prevent this.

"Well, we've tried contacting her plenty of times and later found that she left behind her cellphone, so we only ask that you please notify one of us if you find her I also ask that you be careful, okay?"Maka nodded. She looked Marie realizing her pain had been nothing compared to hers. She was Crona's mother after all. Suddenly Maka had been filled with determination. If she found her friend, the problem would go away. _Alright then, it's decided._

As soon as she was given a pass, she said goodbye to her teachers and proceeded down the halls to her next class. After school ended, she would immediately begin her search. Maybe she would ask her dad of help.

The day went on with her constantly thinking about Crona. After a while she figured she would call her dad during lunch period. There was no use worrying about things when she didn't know exactly if something had happened. She made up her mind and when she did there was no changing it.

Finally lunch period came. The bell rang signaling the students to leave and not one person took their time getting out. Maka was one of them, in fact she even start running. She had been so anxious feeling as if there was so much she had to do. A little before she turned the corner, she saw many students all making their way to one location, and soon she heard a people all chanting a word that seemed to have sounded like…_fight_, was it? Wait, was there a fight happening? Which idiots were they this time?

Maka made her way through the crowd getting closer and closer to the spectacle, until sight of someone familiar came into view. A boy with spiky white hair and red eyes stood before a face unfamiliar to her, with a look that could kill. Just what the heck had he gotten himself into? She was sure the boy she met earlier wasn't the type to do this kind of stuff. Despite of the rude comment she recalled him making about her chest, she never thought he was all that rebellious. Perhaps it was just his rude comments that got him into this predicament. Like everyone else, she rushed in closer for a better look.

* * *

**.:SOUL:.**

Soul strolled down the hall, eyes closed and like before his hands were placed in his pocket. It was something he'd always done to look cool, not that he wasn't already. In fact, his popularity rivaled Tsubaki and like every popular boy he had his share of fan girls. Unfortunately for them, Soul often chose to ignore their presence. They were even behind him right then, admiring his every move from afar. Didn't they have something better to do?

Soul's thoughts were focused on what took place earlier. Black Star being Black Star, the café, meeting Tsubaki and her flat-chested friend. He was surprised she hadn't done something snapped at him for what he called her earlier. Wondering why she had been in his thoughts, he decided to shake it off and find focus on another thought, like the weirdo they found sulking earlier. What the heck was his problem?

As Soul walked, he heard a group of guys behind him beginning to pass him up, so Soul took action to move to the side, wanting to avoid any collision. However even when he did, somehow someone still managed to bump into him. Soul hadn't predicted what would place next. He felt himself being slammed into several lockers by an unknown force. It reminded him of the time he first met Jason, and if this was happening, then it must have been no other than the devil himself.

"Hey, why the hell did you bump into me, Soul Eater?!"

Sure enough, he was right.

"Bastard, you're the one who bumped into me! Are your senses dead, or what? Along with your brain, I mean." Soul nonchalantly said. Straightforward as always.

"Trying to be funny, huh? If you're looking for another fight you might as well have come up to me and say how you wanted your face to be arranged. Haven't learned your lesson from last time, have ya?"

"No matter what I'd said, my face couldn't possibly become worse than yours. Also I think your memory's fogged up. I totally kicked your ass last time, remember? Or did I hit you so hard you forgot?" Jason was never all that great at making a good comeback. It really irked Soul that he even tried mess with him. The result would always be the same any way. Jason would threaten him and a few minutes later he would find himself on the ground picking up lost teeth, despite his rather large body structure.

"Well, if you're so sure about that why don't you come and see if you do it again." There were plenty bystanders around egging on his comment and it wasn't long before others turned their attention to the scene and started yelling 'fight' repeatedly. This was so stupid. Jason had only picked a fight with him to try to get him in trouble and it was it working well too. Luckily, he hadn't seen any teachers around yet. Soul wanted so badly to kick Jason's ass as he always did, but this had been school. If he got suspended again the school might actually call his parents this time and that was worse than the beating he'd normally receive from his young landlord.

It took everything he had to ignore the crap that came out of Jason's mouth and walk away. However he didn't get very far as he felt someone tug hard on his shoulder, spinning him around to face a punch that would soon hit. Soul gave in to temptation. He raised his right hand ready to block, but when he did someone had beat him to it.

Both Soul and Jason were astonished to the figure between them that stopped their actions. It was a boy with black hair with three peculiar stripes in his hair, the color of snow. Soul knew exactly who it was. How could he possibly forget? His right hand blocked and covered Jason's fist tightly while the other had a firm grip on Soul's wrist. The boy raised his head revealing himself to be the weird boy he and Maka met earlier, Kid.

"Unforgivable! Completely unforgivable! To fight in such fine halls of the school my father founded is completely uncalled-for! Look!" Kid pointed at the lockers Soul was thrown onto in disgust along with rage while stomping his foot repeatably. "Those lockers were perfectly symmetrical until you guys came along!" Whispers went around as the students pointed as the presence of the Mayor's son. Soul took notice in this and was at awe. Had this weirdo really been the Mayor's son? Looking over Kid's constant ranting on the disorderly lockers that were said to be a disgrace along with the two of them; he found it rather hard to believe.

Kid brought his face and anger back towards the two. Not wanting to be in the same boat as Jason, Soul gladly spoke up. "He did it," Soul said pointing to Jason, which caused Kid to turn his attention on toward the original starter of the fight. Those three words were all Soul needed. He smirked.

"What happened here?" An uptight teacher came out from the crowd of students. "Wasn't able to see everything that happened, but the two of you are coming with me!"

"What but I didn't even do anything!"

"Yeah right, you're the one who started it, Soul!"

"What?"  
"Suspend _him_!" Kid pointed at Jason rather offensively. It seemed to Soul that he would make it out of this one. Again, he smirked.

* * *

**This chapter was much longer! I'm quite proud of myself... but I still don't own Soul Eater. Oh well! Is anyone wondering what happened to Crona? Will Maka find her friend or will somebody else? I suppose there's a bit of mystery in this and I hope to make the next chapter longer to satisfy your needs. All I need is time... and comments. Please be sure to do that it might help. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	3. You mean you want to help me?

**Authors Note: Hey there! I'm finally done with the third chapter, though it's not as long as I wanted it to be. Well did i keep you guys waiting long? I hope you enjoy the chapter. :D. Excuse possible errors, randomness, ect. Also be sure to comment.**

******Disclaimer: It's rather painful to say, but no I do not own Soul Eater! Happy?...or the Powerpuff Girls. The thought of not owning both really makes me cry. :(**

**Summary: The bad boy,the book worm,the conceited nuisance,the social butterfly,the two sisters who just aren't alike and the symmetry obsessed freak all together facing the horrors of life. Wow,who knew being a teen could be terrible? But we try anyway. SxM**

* * *

Books Never Left Me with Such an Impression

**.:MAKA:.**

Who knew that her papa had already known about Crona? That would explain his absence that morning at breakfast. Maka quickly made her way down the hallway and ran out the entrance. So much had happened that day. First she met up with Tsubaki that morning and met two new people. One unbelievably annoying and loud, oh but let's not forget self-absorbed. It gave her a headache just thinking about the idiot. Then she met Soul, who seemed more calm and collected. She admired that side to him for a reason unknown to her. Not only that, but just thinking back on walking with him to school…it felt weird being around him.

Maka remembered when she shook his hand. The feeling she got was indescribable it was like experiencing several emotions in mere seconds. Bewilderment, fascination, desire, pleasure…How was she remembering all this? Maka stopped her tracks. She felt her memory slowly slipping away. The more she tried thinking about it the faster she forgot it, and soon she did forget. Oh what a pity. She at least tried recollecting her thoughts. That's right. Right after the shook hands, she recalled flushing a bit as she turned away from the boy. Maka shook her head repeatedly and began walking once more. Why had someone like him been on her mind? She remembered the two incidents that occurred that morning, one deserving a chop his cranium. Judging from those two facts, Soul didn't seem like the person she should hang around often. _But, you could never be too sure, _Maka thought open mindedly.

Oblivious to all, she continued further down the steps with confidence has she had before. Due to this, she continuously failed to hear the familiar voice that called after her. The voice got louder each time. Eventually the voice stopped seeing as how calling out to the girl _clearly_ wasn't working, and so, within seconds, Maka felt her left arm gently yanked back. This made her legs back up as well. Turning around she found Kid who was very irritated, though he didn't show it.

She hadn't seen him since lunch period when he displayed himself losing all his composure, something he didn't seem to have much of. She would have to ask him about that.

"Maka I'm sorry to disturb you, but I believe you were going to start searching for your missing friend; were you not?" Maka nodded a bit shocked as to how he knew this. Though thinking over her new found information, she remembered finding out him to be no other than the Mayor's son. It had probably been natural for him to hear about crimes and mysteries that unfolded in the city. Though that didn't explain how he knew-. He gave a cough which interrupting her thoughts before continuing. "You are fully aware of how dangerous it can be? A lot can happen to a girl your age, take Crona for example and-"

"Excuse me Kid, but what point are you trying to make? Are you telling me I should just go home, and not even search for my friend even a little?" Clearly the girl intended to win over this conversation. Even if she didn't, she would still look around anyway. She really loved Crona after all. Why couldn't Kid understand this? Didn't he have friends? "…S-Say Kid-"

"Would you like any help?"

_Huh?_ "Help? You mean you want to help me?" Maka asked wide eyed in disbelieve. "A-Are you sure u want to help me? I mean don't you have plenty of other things to do like homework, maybe?

"I have already finished the assignments." It was then Maka remembered that she had been speaking to a genius. She thought it over. Finally she had decided to take his offer and gave Kid an 'Okay'. It would be much easier with more people anyway.

The two began walking together to a destination unknown to Maka. She hadn't really thought about where she would search first, maybe Kid knew where. Looking over to her right she found Kid looking down as if in thought. His face showed no expression but it still told you to back off. Perhaps he was mad about something. He seemed completely unaware of his surroundings. Had he known where they were going?

Then she remembered.

"Hey Kid?"

"Hm?"

"I recall seeing you earlier during the fight between Jason and Soul. You were upset about something and you said it was 'unsymmetrical' was it?"

"…Symmetry, balance, orderly, I love those words. I live by them." He spoke at a low tone, head still facing below. "Things _**not**_ symmetrical or, what I usual prefer to say 'asymmetrical'…make me sick!"

"Kid?" Maka felt that same presence he had earlier when he had been ranting about the damaged lockers. She really didn't like that presence, but before she could think about how to stop it, the ravened hair boy had started ranting just as he had been before. Oh god.

"There are so many things that are so ASYMMERTICAL! Starting with that guy Jason! His whole attire is messy and wrinkled! Not only that but-"

"Calm down Kid! I mean...um…that's right! What were you thinking about earlier?"

"THE CURTAINS! That's right. I don't think I adjusted them properly! I have to go check!" **Hope- Less! **Maka felt sorry for the poor guys who would have to suffer from this. It seemed almost impossible to change his mind, but somehow she managed. 'Obsessive Compulsive Disorder,' she recalled reading once in a book. This guy had it bad.

* * *

A breeze picked up with the smell of food carried through the air. More sounds of cars, construction work, and people rushing about to came into view as the two continued through the urban setting. There was the park that seemed to be drawing the two teens closer and closer, and soon Kid stopped. He turned to Maka with no words to give her, instead he lead her eyes to two unfamiliar girls who stood before them.

Were they sisters? There were noticeable differences in their appearance that would make a person think otherwise. Sure their eyes were both blue and their hair consisted of a light color but the shades were different. One stood taller than the other with light brown hair that reached her mid back. She wore a pink sweater with a white tank underneath, along with jeans. The shorter of the two with blonde hair had a similar outfit only with an orange sweater, jean shorts, and a denim cap to match. Different, yet, so similar. Just by sight, Maka could sense a strong bond between the two; much like her and Crona. Surely they were sisters.

"The name's Liz and this is my sis, Patty," said the taller of the two, who then lead Maka's eyes to the shorter blonde. Sure enough she had been correct.

"Hiya!" She greeted with a perky tone, along with a wave of her hand.

Maka too introduced herself, not exactly sure as to why she were meeting them. She then turned to Kid for an explanation. He nodded understanding her thoughts.

"These are my two companions who I have known for a long time, and they have agreed to help find your friend. I found that this would serve of great use in covering more ground in the least amount of time. We will be performing this task today only, so I sagest we work hard. "

" Right!" The two sisters said in unison; Liz with much less enthusiasm.

"Hold on a minute Kid." Everyone turned to Maka, whose face seemed to display mix emotions. "You…seem quite enthusiastic about something that has nothing to do with your own affairs."

"Aren't you satisfied, Ms. Albarn?" That seemed to shut her up. She didn't know how reply to his answer, but she did at least know he had a motive unknown to her. She sighed and pushed her thoughts away. As long as they would search for her dear friend she'd be satisfied, and so they did.

* * *

**.:SOUL:.**

This time Soul had been lucky. Not only had he escaped a detention and suspension, but Jason had been the one stuck with those punishments. Maybe today had been a cool day after all. He had to give some credit to Kid though. Soul remembered when he began ranting something about the lockers after making an _inconspicuous_ entrance in the middle of the school day. Blaming things on Jason seemed to be the right way to go. It had all been his fault anyway. Kid made sure to take action in ensuring the jerk would face punishment. Teachers and staff found it hard to say otherwise, not that they could anyway. Many had not been near the scene and even if they were, their eyes probably saw nothing but students crowding around. It was a big school after all.

He took out his keys from his jacket pocket and unlocked his apartment door. The place was empty, as it should be. The place was pretty decent, maybe a tad too nice for one person. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, fine carpets and tile floors, designer furniture, and a small HD television. Oh, how Soul often put the television often put to use. Everything else in the apartment were the essentials, but they all looked (_were_) pricey for a teenager such as himself. Though it did show had some class, perhaps style even. Well, Soul always thought he did.

He slipped off his shoes, threw his bag anywhere, and got in a comfortable position on the couch. With little effort he found the remote and turned on the TV searching through channels. There were dramas, cartoons, movies he had already seen, more cartoons, a cooking show; he actually sat and watched the woman fried rice for a while before adding chopped pineapples. He found the combination rather unusual and so, eventually he changed the channel. It wasn't long before something familiar caught his attention. He preferred it hadn't.

"Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup using their-"

"What? They still play this show?" Soul hadn't seen this show in years. He has been one of those people who didn't quite favor PPG. He didn't hate it, nor did he like it. He had in the past ,information he kept only to himself, until he had a rather disturbing nightmare. _Click! _Even if the boy had gotten over it he still avoided the sight of the girls due to habit.

He sighed in aggravation. Thirty channels he had flipped through and still nothing to watch! It seemed his favorite channels either had been playing shows he disliked, running a marathon of a show he didn't like, had a schedule change, or-

"-Power Puff Girl Z!"

Okay, he gave up. He tossed the remote somewhere and decided to just take a nap. It was a long day and he found much easier than messing with the TV. He changed his position on the couch and rested his head on a cushion. Soon, he was a sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap.**_

_Hmm? _

_**Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap.**_

_He switched his position slightly, being not as comfortable has he had been before. His eyes remained closed._

"_**Wake up boy!"**_

_Soul furrowed his eye brows a few times before snapping his eyes open. He wasn't lying down like he was sure he had been before. He was in a chair, arms rested right on the arm rest. He wasn't in his living room, so where was he?_

_The entire room was a combination of black and crimson, from the tile floor that shined, the fine draped curtains covering who knows what, a table that was placed right beside him, and a record player that played jazz._

_**Snap. Snap. **_

_Soul then turned his attention to the small imp-like creature than stood in front of him snapping his fingers and dancing completely off rhythm .Soul found his arms rather unusual, as they appeared much too long for his body. The creature wore a wide smile and like most of the room he had been red. It was all too weird. 'This must be a dream_',_ Soul thought. _But then why is it so vivid?

_He stood up adjusting his tie having surveyed the room enough for his satisfaction and smirked._

"_What a suspicious room…" Despite it being suspicious it still had a feel that he liked. Standing there he felt nonchalant. Now why was that? Once more he looked down at the weird creature that had a wide grin that irritated him. The imp he could do without, along with the record that hadn't been playing properly. "Just where am I?"_

"_**You don't know?"**_

"_If I did would I have asked the question?"_

"_**Well, you should know. This place is yours after all."**_

"_Oh? And why's that?"_

"_**It's your Soul."**_

"_My soul?"_

"_**That's right."**_

_Soul took a few seconds to process this newly found information._

"_Okay, I'm out of here. Where's the exit in this place?"He looked around and went in a random direction searching for a way out of some sort._

"_**Why leave so soon? Why not play around a little? Relax. I'm sure I have something interesting here in your favor."**_

"_And just what would that be?" The little imp walked up to Soul and grabbed his arm, which caused him to bend down in order to keep up with the creature that lead him to a pair of curtains. With the snap of a finger, they pulled apart. _

_There in front of the two was a black grand piano. Soul's jaw slightly dropped in astonishment. He found himself being drawn closer to the instrument. He carefully examined it and found it to be the exact piano he played years ago at home. All except there were the initials S.E. written in fancy letters on the middle area above the keys. There wasn't much evidence to prove that is this had been the case, but Soul had a strong feeling it had been his. But what was it doing here?_

"_**What are you waiting for? Play already! Don't you want to?" **__Soul traced his fingers around the edges of random keys. Maybe it was a bit tempting, but he just couldn't from some reason. He took a few steps away from the instrument. _

"_**Oh. Perhaps you're not quite ready yet? Well then."**_

"_Little demon." He smirked. "just what is it that you're up to?" Soul got no reply in return. He soon began to hear footsteps. The sound grew more faint each step, but soon enough the sound stopped as if cueing him to turn around. He did._

"_**You asked for an exit earlier, did you not Soul Eater?"**__ The imp's arms were held up as presenting an artifact on display. There was a door. Soul was absolutely that it had not been there before, but this was a dream right? His smirk stayed and was now visible to the eyes of the demon. There was a hint of something ominous in the demon's last words, but Soul brushed it off and began walking toward the door._

"_I knew you were holding out on me, little demon."Soul decided to call the little imp that for now on, not having a clue as to who he or it was. He twisted the knob and pulled it open. A girl with blonde pigtails with big clear eyes the color of the sky and a dress to match stepped into the room. The dress had ruffles with beads that sparkled attached and reached just below her knees. She also wore a smile almost as wide as the Little Demon's. Soul who was startled, yelled in horror and slight irritation. _

"_WHAT THE FUCK!? _

_I was Bubbles.  
_

____________________

Soul quickly bolted up from his dream, or perhaps nightmare. Beads of sweat trailed down his forehead. He made sure to wipe them away. Damn he needed a shower and his stomach growled from lack of food. What time was it anyway? He looked over to his VCR clock. 6:42, it read. Maybe he'd order pizza or something. Soul got up and found the remote. He flipped though a few channels until he smirked. Finally something to watch.

**

* * *

**

**.:KID:.**

It was around eight o'clock and everyone had gone home from searching two hours ago. Kid found Marie Sensei to be correct on Maka being a bit rash sometimes. He remembered seeing her run out of school with such speed it had been very hard to get her attention. He tried calling out to several times more and still nothing. He figured that maybe helping her find her friend would be safer and bring satisfaction to the girl. After all she didn't seem like she anything would change her mind.

"_Once that girl makes up her mind there's no way changing it. Though despite the fact it may be hard I would like you to persuade her into doing otherwise and let the police and detectives work on this case. I'm sure Crona will be found soon so I do want to have her worry too much. It would be dangerous for her to roam the streets by herself."_

"_Alright I understand." Kid nodded._

"_Thank you very much."_

Kid turned the corner revealing a street with much less street lights and stores from the one before. Earlier the four including him searched in likely places around the city for someone who fit the description of the girl on the picture Maka had shown them. Apparently she often carried the picture around in her wallet. It was a picture of two girls. One with her arm around the shoulder of an unfamiliar girl beaming with her elegant smile, and the other who had a smiling that couldn't even compare to Maka's. She was a tall with short lavender hair in an unusual style compared to what you saw around the street; however looked cute on her in Kid's eyes, even if it had been asymmetrical.

Kid sighed. He stopped his tracks in front of an alley and whipped out his cell phone. He was too exhausted to continue the searching anymore and decided to call for transportation home. He couldn't really understand himself why he was still out searching. Perhaps he felt sympathy for Maka and Marie Sensei. He dialed the fourth number, but just as he did so he heard a noise coming from his right. He closed his phone and placed it in his pockets as he made his way down the alley with caution.

Kid examined his surroundings carefully he didn't see anything. Then he heard the sound once more. It was a moan. Now he wasn't sure if he still wanted to keep looking. For all he knew it could just be some homeless person trying to get some sleep. Yeah, that had to be it.

Once again has he had been before; he took out his cell phone and had began dialing.

"Ma…ka…" Kid heard loud and clear. Maybe he did want to keep looking after all. Like before he looked through the alley, only this time he traveled further to make sure he saw everything. When he passed the large garbage bin, he saw a figure. From his view it appeared to be a girl. Kid used the light source from his phone and examined the person closely. Yes, he was sure it was a girl. From what he could tell she wore black and even had short lavender hair. Kid gently placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, which hadn't felt all too warm, and shook it lightly. "Excuse me Miss, would your name happen to be Crona?" The girl looked up at Kid revealing several welts and bruises on her face. They probably weren't the only place that carried them. Kid picked up her hand revealing the same result along with a noticeable cut from what seemed originate from a scratch. Just what on earth happened?

"You're not m-mother or Maka…Who are you?"

The girl shivered.

* * *

**A/N:And that's the end of it. How was it? How soon will Maka find out Crona's been found? It's a shame she wasn't the one to find her friend, but hey it's my story. Speaking of Crona I might not expose what happened, or maybe I knows. It guess it depends on how I'm feeling when i write the next chap. Now for a side note! DREAMS, DREAMS, DREAMS! I often have weird ones. So just what do I do? I look them up in a dream interpertation dictionary to see what it means. Hmm...I wonder what it means to dream of say, a piano? Well anyway please commit. Encouragement is much appreciated. :)**


	4. Is that why you dragged me here?

**Authors Note: Hey, hello, how's it goin'! So it's the fourth chapter I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter should cure any curiosity you may or may not have on Crona. I worked hard on this chapter, mostly because I made up a date as a deadline for this chapter and I'm a really lazy person. I'm so happy I got it done one time now let's get on with it! Please excuse possible errors, randomness, ect. Also be sure to comment. Enjoy! :)**

******Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater maybe people will finally love me...or not. I'm always so lonely and all I have to do at home is indulge in music, anime, and reading and writing fanfiction which really isn't so bad. *sigh* I don't own Soul Eater. I never will. *hangs head in depession***

**Summary: The bad boy,the book worm,the conceited nuisance,the social butterfly,the two sisters who just aren't alike and the symmetry obsessed freak all together facing the horrors of life. Wow,who knew being a teen could be terrible? But we try anyway. SxM**

* * *

Books Never Left Me with Such an Impression

**.:MAKA:.**

"Eh?" Just as she exited the bathroom, her phone went off. Maka quickly hurried to her room and found her blue cell phone sitting on her nightstand. When she got there she noticed it quickly vibrated. Curious, she flipped it open revealing she had five missed messages, but from who? Maka exited from the screen displayed and went to all her messages directly. Yes, there were in fact five and the first one read-

"**Please pick up your phone. I have important information that I sure you would like to here**." _What does her mean by important information? Could it be about Crona? Did he find her? _Maka felt her heart racing. Anxiously she read the next message.

"**I'm at the hospital with Marie Sensei. I found Crona."**

Maka placed a hand over her mouth and found it hard to keep still. She just couldn't believe it. Her friend was found. She was relieved. Tears ran down her cheeks. She wiped them away, but they just kept coming back. Then suddenly a thought came to her. "Hospital," Kid mentioned. _Wait, could that mean…?_ She sat herself on her bed and grabbed her pillow bringing it up to her cheeks just below her eyes. She read the next text.

"**Crona has several injuries, though she is not quite in critical condition. She is currently sleeping. **The next one read,** "I'll talk to you later at school. Goodnight." **

Then the last one.

"**Call me when u can since ur not there. I'd lik to speak with u." **Actually the last message was from Tsubaki, but Maka tossed her words to the side. She could focus on Tsubaki later, right now she had her attention on the fact Crona had injuries. More tears fell down her cheeks and she dug her face into her pillow, now damp from her water works.

She was happy.

Crying about this wasn't something she enjoyed, but she was grateful that her dear friend had been found and safe. Kid had been the one to find her. Maka mentally noted that she would properly thank him tomorrow. She fell back onto her mattress and adjusted her position for slumber. She reached over her night stand and switched off her lamp. Only the light from her mobile remained. She stared at its illuminating state for a while before flipping it back open. She sent Kid a text.

"**Thank you. I really appreciate it."**

* * *

_A sandbox was positioned in the corner of the park. There sat a troubled little girl all alone with no pail or shovel. She ran her dedicate fingers through the sand in several motions face down curled into a ball. The girl counted and counted to pass the time. She new sooner or later she would come and then she would feel frightened, not that she wasn't then. Every time someone would try to speak to her she would bury her head not knowing what to. In other words when someone walking up to ask her what was wrong was the exact problem. She was a shy little girl who wanted nothing to do with strangers. _

_She wasn't allowed to speak to them._

_The rosy cheeked girl watched the child as she continued to sit in the sand box alone. Just like her, Maka had too been alone. She had just witnessed her father walk off with some other women she had never seen or met. It was a woman with curly brown locks. She looked absolutely stunning in her eyes, but she certain hadn't compared to her mother. The thought made her wonder why the woman had not been her mother and it wasn't the first time she had seen her father do this. She was confused. Did Okasan know about this?_

_Earlier the park was deserted, though by passing time more people came. And the girl who sat in the sandbox still had not spoken to anyone. Soon Maka decided to give it a try ignoring the words of others who told her to leave the girl alone. She stood in front of the unmoving rock. She placed her hands on her hips, determined._

"_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"_

It was morning. Maka woke up to the smell of bacon which indicated that there was activity in the kitchen. When she got up and opened her bedroom door a little wider, there was in fact her father who was preparing breakfast for the two.

"Good morning." He greeted with a smile.

"Morning," she responded rubbing her eyes. She went and took a quick shower then headed back to her room where she scanned through her closet.

Maka threw on a white blouse similar to the one she wore yesterday, a black sleeveless mini dress, a grey vest, and she took out a pair of black boots she got as a gift from Tsubaki. She looked at herself in the mirror brushing her hair and pulling it back into a pony tail.

Something didn't feel right.

She then went back to her closet and returned with a red tie. Maka looked in her mirror once more adjusting the tie so it'd fit snugly around her neck. After setting her boots down by the front door, she joined her father for breakfast.

"You've heard the news, correct? Crona's been found thanks to the mayor's son, I've been told."

"Hai." Maka sipped a bit of her orange juice before taking a bite out of her toast.

"If you want I could drive you to the hospital to visit her after school. Maybe even go out and buy her a gift." Her father wore a cheery smile today. A little too cheerful. She eyed him with suspicion. Could this possibly be another attempt of his to get on her good side?

"Sure."

"Really?" Her father replied as if on could nine. He leaped around in joy as daughter finished breakfast and grabbed her bag to leave, and snapped out of his fantasy when she twisted the lock to their door."Wait, Maka!" He called after her.

"What?"

"I forgot to tell you that I made you lunch today!" He brought the lunchbox over to Maka where she nicely placed it into her bag. _What a kiss up_, she thought bitterly before heading out of their apartment.

She walked through the streets as she had done everyday looking over all the landscape that came into view as she strolled. There was the Café she and Tsubaki met at yesterday, the Mayonaka Café. It was right next to a gift shop, and from what Maka could recall it had been there for many years. She remembered when she first met on of her mother's friend that worked there, but the memory didn't last very long thanks to the noises from the cars and the loud motorcycle that passed by.

She sighed.

And so, she continued her way to school.

"Maybe I'll buy Crona a gift from there."

* * *

**.:SOUL:.**

It was lunch time.

Soul wondered the halls for a while until everyone disappeared into the lunchroom. He walked up the third floor unsure of his destination. He just felt like doing something different today. Occasionally he would do things like this whether it was ditch class with Black Star, or just skip lunch and head up to the roof for some fresh air. _Yeah…I think I'll do that today. I might as well. _

Soul made his way up to the third floor passing various classrooms of the east hallway. _Science Lab, Library, Band Room, and… a door with no name? _Of course he wanted to go in. He hadn't been in this room; neither had he recalled it being there. He walked over to the door and cracked it, peaking inside. He saw no one inside, but instruments instead. Soul opened the door wider and entered the room closing the door quietly behind him.

The teen casually looked over the room not stunned at the selection of musical instruments. There was a wall covered in various frames from pictures of people to certificates and other awards. The school owned a piano too. He hadn't known up until this point. Like before, he found himself being drawn to it as if by some magical force. Soul remembered the dream he had yesterday. A piano had appeared then too, but he just couldn't bring himself to play it. He traced his fingers around the keys as he had down then. Before he tapped a key he hesitated for a brief moment. His hands shook. He tapped a few keys playing only for a few seconds before he halted his actions.

He just couldn't do it.

Soul turned away from the instrument, his heart dropping as he did so. He even shivered suddenly feeling cold. Then a sound that caught him by surprise clashed into his ears and vibrated through his mind.

"Soul," The boy looked up in surprise. "-was that you playing just now?" Soul was taken back. Had she heard him? "If you can I would really like to hear you play the rest of the song." Maka nervously looked down at her boots avoiding eye contact.

**

* * *

**

**.:MAKA:.**

The lunch bell rang and Maka hurried with all the other students to their lockers. She hadn't seen Kid all day. He must have been there, she specifically recalled his text saying that he would talk to her today, yet she hadn't seen him once. The blonde pulled out her lunch and closed her locker. She sighed. _And I had planned on asking him if he wanted to have lunch with me_, Maka thought with slight melancholy. But just as she thought those words, she felt a hand on the top her head.

Maka looked up.

"Kid, where've you been? I've been looking for you all day!" She swooped in to hug him as a part of her thanks. She hadn't noticed him suddenly flushing red, but that hadn't been important. Maka released him from her embrace. "Kid?"

"Well actually Maka, I just got here."

"Eh?" _They actually let him in the building this late?_

"You see, I wanted to make absolutely sure that the curtains were arranged properly this time so that I wouldn't have worry and go back home this time. You should see them, they're truly magnificent and they're parallel to the -" And there went Kid again reciting a poetic description of all that is glorious and symmetrical which in this case were his curtains. Maka found no importance in actually listening through all this, so she nodded and grinned before interrupting.

"Excuse me Kid, but I just really wanted to thank you personally for finding Crona and all."

"Ah yes, your very welcome. It was nothing really, I was just very fortunate enough to find her."

"Yes, I see and well I also wanted ask you if you would like to have lun-"

"Oh, Kid there you are! I've been looking for you all day." Said a teacher Maka didn't know the name of. He walked up to the two. "Excuse me Miss Albarn, I'm sorry for interrupting, butI hope you don't mind if Kid here would come with me for a bit. There's something I need to speak with him about."

"Oh, don't worry. I don't really mind." Maka said forcing a smile.

"Thank you." The man said before walking off with the boy Maka had been speaking to a moment ago. _Oh well._

"See you, Maka! May I also add that you look nice today."

"T-thanks." She knew he was just being polite as the gentlemen he was, but regardless his comment made her feel more cheerful.

The girl looked around noticing that the hallway was beginning to empty as many students proceeded to the lunchroom for lunch of course. She really wanted to have lunch with Kid on the roof today, but since that certainly wouldn't happen she decided to go alone. Maka traveled up the east staircase heading up to the third floor. She continued walking passing various classrooms she saw the door to the 'Science Lab', which was wide open.

She peaked inside noting that no one had been in the room. Perhaps there was a meeting since she didn't find teachers in the other classrooms either. Students didn't have band class on Thursdays, so of course no one had been there. Still…

She heard music.

It wasn't coming from the 'Band Room'. She cracked open the door to the next room. The sound she heard vibrating through her ears came from no other than a piano. There was a boy who stood over the keys. He tapped them all in a quite unusual rhythm. Maka closed her eyes. She had not heard a sound such as this coming from the instrument, but before she could critique the melody any longer the sound stopped. She opened her eyes in curiosity. _Why did he stop playing? _She stepped into the room.

She watched as the boy backed away from the instrument and turned away, now facing Maka's direction. She recognized who it was immediately, however he didn't seem to notice her presence as she stood there. So she called out nervously unsure of what to say.

"Soul," Soul looked up in surprise. "-was that you playing just now? If you can I would like really to hear you play the rest of the song." Maka looked down at her boots nervously.

* * *

**..:::….::….::..**

The room went silent. The two of them avoided each other's eye contact, but when one did look up, so did the other. Soul wanted very much for the awkward silence to end, so he spoke in his normal tone having gained his composure.

"I don't play, so just forget it." He walked past the girl who stood perfectly still in front of him, but was stopped immediately by a hand on his shoulder. He turned back around and faced the girl. "What?"

"You're lying, I just heard you play!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Soul I just saw-"

"_No_, you didn't!"

"Soul!"

"Maka!"

"Soul," Repeated Maka. She looked into his crimson red eyes and gave him a saddened expression that found cute. She _was_ cute after all, when she wasn't thrashing a hardcover into his began forming in the girls eyes. Her clear jade irises shock as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Soul felt shameful. "Please play for me. Though I didn't hear much, I would very much like to hear the rest of the song. Please." The girl sobbed between her sentences. Her innocent tone was touching. How could anyone _not_ say yes?

"No." Anyone besides Soul that is. With his displeasing answer, Maka's façade broke into pieces now revealing an irritated expression.

"Why?"

"I don't want to, so go away! It's lunch period, so why aren't you eating with everyone else?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Just leave me alone tiny tits!"

"CHOP!"

"Shit, that hurt! Where the hell did that book even come from?!"

"None of your business." This was getting really tiring. Soul held his hands over where he had been wacked violently and rose up to his feet as he had been a moment ago. This girl was stubborn and he couldn't take it anymore. He finally decided to just give and give her what she wanted. At best she would withdraw herself from his presence, regretting her request. He walked toward the instrument gathering Maka's attention in the process and sat on the piano bench that stood there.

Maka walked toward the figure and watched as Soul's hands hovered above the keys. She noticed his body quivering as if he was nervous. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Soul are you alright? You seem-"

Maka went wide eyed.

She removed her hand from Soul's shoulder startled. _This sensation…_Maka suddenly felt overwhelmed by undesired feelings that she was sure wasn't her own. She felt cold, maybe even afraid. Like Soul, she too quivered nervously. She couldn't explain what was happening to herself. It was like she was being eaten by anxiety and melancholy. Maka looked at Soul who mirrored herself. It looked as if they were both sharing the same feelings, or possibly they _were_ Soul's feelings. Still, that didn't explain why Maka felt them too.

"It's okay Soul. I understand if you're not feeling alright." She turned toward the door in attempt to escape his presence believing that maybe the boy really did need some space, but Soul beat her to it. Unconsciously his fingers tapped random keys and without warning, he played.

Maka turned back around, startled by his sudden actions. The melody was unlike others she heard played on television. She couldn't describe it, but she knew it was different; weird. She felt the sensation that possessed her slowly slipping away. The song put her into state of tranquil despite of its malevolent tune. There was some strange attraction in the melody that drew her closer. She didn't want it to end.

He poured all his troubles and anxieties into his song. He continued to press keys endlessly and effortlessly presenting a performance that would make up for all the years he neglected to play. He no longer cared for what _they_ thought, or what anyone thought for that matter. This was his song and no right now could make him give a damn. Soul felt different this. There was nothing to be afraid of. Nothing bad would happen, he was sure of it. How he overcame his anxieties was a mystery to him, but he sound that insignificant right now. The song began to reach its climax and the tone was brought higher only to be dropped lower.

Soul took little longer to wrap up the song pouring out every last undesired emotion. He pressed 'G'. Raising both hands, he pounded them against the piano keys until they faded out of sound. Soul waited a few seconds before sitting up strait and turning toward they girl who stood motionless. He grinned at her revealing his unusually sharp teeth. He then spoke.

"This is the kind of guy I am."

* * *

Soul wasn't sure how he and the blonde end up on the roof as she ate lunch, but it seemed all too weird. She didn't seem to care at all. The girl had nonchalantly asked him if he wanted to have lunch with her, and before he could answer, he was suddenly dragged to the roof. This girl was weird alright.

"_It was dark and weird. Different, but…I kind of liked it._

Soul shook his head for a brief moment and then turned to watch as the girl sat on the stone floor chewing on a piece of her sandwich. He noticed her furrowing her brows as she looked over the rest of her lunch. From what he could see, there seemed to be a tad too many for the girl herself, that is if she hadn't had a big appetite. Soul couldn't imagine.

His own stomach growled.

"Ne Soul, you're welcome to have some of my lunch. There's too much made for me anyway."

"Sure." He walked away from his position gazing all over city with his hands in his pockets. Looking from the top of the school provided a good view. Having made his way over to the girl, he sat himself across from the girl and helped himself to a sandwich. "Itadakimasu." He took a big bite out of the sandwich exposing his sharp teeth. It apparently was the first time Maka took notice in them.

"Is it okay?"

"Yeah."

"Ah, thank goodness I have company. Papa made all this much just to get on my good side."

"Why is he trying to get on your good side and is that why you dragged me here?"

"Well I was going to ask Kid but then-" Maka thought bitterly at the memory. "-something got in the way."

"Something?" Maka ignored his comment. "Well then why ask Kid? That guy seems a bit weird if you ask me." She looked up at the boy for a brief moment without response.

"You're weird yourself. Your name could be an example. 'Soul Eater'? What kind of name is that?" This time Soul was the one who didn't respond. He looked away causing Maka concern. She decided to change the subject. "I wanted to thank Kid for finding my friend Crona. When I found out yesterday, I was very upset and worried. I then made a rash decision to go out and look for Crona myself. Kid offered to help me and he had some of his own friends help to."Soul watched as tears formed in the girls eyes. He heard that a student had gone missing, but he didn't know they had been the friend of someone he knew.

"And he found her?" Maka nodded.

"I received a text last night. He told me she had several injuries, but she would be okay." She wiped away her tears and put up a sunny smile before continuing. "I'm grateful for what he did and I thought why not ask him to have lunch with me." Soul took a bite out of another sandwich.

"Well that's too bad for him. It's a shame he missed out." Chomp!

"You mean you're enjoying this?"

"Well let's see, I'm outside, I'm eating free lunch, and I get a break from Black Star. He's cool and all, but who wouldn't need a break from him every once in a while?" Maka chuckled.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." The girl smiled once more. This caused Soul to furrow his brows in confusion. What was with this girl? There was something about her smile he didn't get it. He stared at her in thought.

"_It was dark and weird. Different, but…I kind of liked it._

He didn't get it.

"Soul, are you alright?" She waved her hands repeatedly in his face. Soon enough this caught his attention.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Now weren't you saying something about your dad earlier?"

"Oh yeah, him." Her mood had changed quickly. Now she seemed rather unpleasant. "I hate him. He's there reason why he and my mother got a divorce, and what's worse is that she left me here with him. He's a womanizer and he always says he loves me and okasan, but how can I possibly believe that? "

"That's harsh."

"I know, right?

_I meant your choice of words_ _dummy_, _and if you hate him that much why are you eating the lunch he made you?_

The bell rang, signaling that it was time to start heading to class. The two had just about finished eating and soon said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. "Thanks for the meal." Soul then turned his back toward the girl. He heard a faint 'see you around' in the distance. She said it so… _nicely_.

"_...I kind of liked it."_

Why were those words constantly ringing around his head?

"Hey Soul!" He turned to watch as his blue haired companion caught up to him. "Where were you? I didn't catch you at lunch. I wanted you to get to know Tsubaki a little better."

"…I don't get it."

"Huh, what's that? What don't you get?

He didn't get it.

* * *

**A/N: If you finally made it to the end of the chapter and decided to read this 'Author's Note', please note that you just read 4,680 words! I wanted to write more, but people have there limits. I was thinking of naming the chapters since I thought of a name for the next one, but I don't know what to name the other previous chapters. It's all so difficult for me. The reason I didn't name them when I first started was because I wanted my readers to not have a clue as to what would happen. I wanted them to be suprised. *sigh*I'll try to think of something... How about some final notes. I finally have ten reviews! Now, if only I had alot more. Um... I update my profile due the the number of reviews and...oh yeah! I can't stress this last thing enough. COMMENT! That will be all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D**


	5. My Dear Crona

**Authors Note:Yeah um, so hi. I made you guys wait since I had only received one comment, but then some greatful user left me just enough comment I wanted before updating. I will say I really appreciated all three comments I received. The first one help me write this chapter, and other two helped me upload them. Thank you. Now moving on. I rushed so please excuse possible errors, randomness, ect. Also be sure to comment. Enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. (I'm not really that enthusiastic today)**

**Summary: The bad boy,the book worm,the conceited nuisance,the social butterfly,the two sisters who just aren't alike and the symmetry obsessed freak all together facing the horrors of life. Wow,who knew being a teen could be terrible? But we try anyway. SxM**

* * *

Books Never Left Me with Such an Impression

"_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"_

_Crona let out a small squeal. The girl who stood in front of her seemed to appear out of nowhere. Everyone else in the park had turned away from her, some having witness several attempts made to get the child to speak, yet this girl decided to come up to her despite all that. She already didn't like strangers, but something seemed different about the girl in front of her._

"_Hey, are you okay?"_

"…"

"_How come you're sitting here by yourself?"_

"…"

"_Did your mama leave you here?"_

"…"

"_Don't worry. I'm sure she'll come back. My papa left me here too, but I don't think I'll see him, so I might go home._

"…"

_The little girl with blonde pigtails tilted her head in confusion and took a step closer toward Crona binging herself down on her knees. Crona, at the same time, moved away from the girl keeping the same amount of distance, but then the girl noticed something._

"_Amazing!" The little blonde said enthusiastically catching Crona's attention. She gazed at the sand astonished as the girl had been. The sand beneath the two portrayed a series of ornate swirl in different variations. The design itself seemed to make the sand look so much brighter. "Did you make this?" She didn't know how to reply to the girl. Her mind had been focused on an explanation. All she did was sit there curled into a ball and moved the stick she held in her hand through the sand. She nodded. "Really, can you show me how?"_

_She held out her hand and smiled sweetly._

"_Hi, my name is Maka. What's yours?"_

"…_-…C-Crona." She was hesitant on giving the girl a handshake so she didn't. Maka didn't seem to take offense to this._

"_Let me try. Can I see that stick?" Crona handed over the twig and watched as Maka tried to duplicate the swirls she made earlier. They were of course sloppier and lacked the gleam the original held. Unsatisfied with her work Maka decided to draw something else. This time it was a sun. She gave the twig back proud of her drawing. Crona took then dragged the stick through the sand just as she had before, only this time she drew a bunny. The bunny had a frown. It matched her expression perfectly._

"_Hey, don't be sad."_

_Maka's words didn't seem to reach her. She had gotten this far in effort in making the girl open, giving up wasn't an option. She looked at the solemn girl's motionless state with determination and grabbed her had ignoring the yelps that escaped her mouth. _

_They were at the swings. Maka let go of the grasp he had on Crona's hand and sat on one of the swings made of rubber. After finding a good position, she turned her attention towards the girl next to her as if signaling to do the same. Crona eventually did so and adjusted her position on the swing the turned faced her newly acquired acquaintance._

"_Have you been on a swing before?"_

_Crona shook her head._

"_I'll show you how to swing. My papa showed me how. He says you have to move your legs like this." Maka demonstrated the proper technique and Crona tried to copy the girl's movements. End the end she was not successful, and so, she returned to her gloomy state. This of course went on until she felt a sudden force from behind push her back thus causing her to ascend up into the air._

_Obviously she was terrified. She gripped the chains hard in fear of falling out of her seat, but at the third time she rose into the air she found herself accompanied by a smile. Soon their movements were in sync. "See! Now move your legs like this!" Crona did so finding a better outcome than before. She was happy and for the first time Maka had witnessed, she smiled. _

"_Isn't this fun?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_I know. Hey what kind of stuff do you like?"_

"_Um…that's…"_

"_Do you like books? I like it when Papa reads me books. Do your mom or dad read you books at home?"_

_Crona nodded._

"_Do like stuffed animals like teddy bears?"_

_She nodded._

"_How about girly stuff like dresses or ribbons? I know that not all girls like that kind of stuff."_

"…_Maka-"_

"_Speaking of that," She said in a low tone staring at Crona with much concentration. "-…you're a girl, right?"_

"_........"_

"_Crona?"_

"…

"_Oh …I'm sorry, just f-"_

"_Y-Yes."_

"_I see."_

"_H-hey Maka, will you-."_

"_Oh Crona, it looks like you've made a friend."_

_She stopped moving her legs. Eventually the seat came to a stop and she looked up finding her mother. Instantly, she felt uneasy._

"_Okasan…"_

"_Okasan? Is that your mama?" Maka looked up examined the woman that stood before her._

"_Yes, I am. Now who would you be Miss?" Medusa's expression seemed rather disingenuous, but Maka hadn't noticed. The little girl got off her swing and introduced herself._

"_I'm Maka. It's nice to meet you Crona's mother."_

_Medusa giggled._

* * *

"Crona are you alright?"

"Well I feel a little sick today."

"Really, is that so? If you don't feel well today I don't mind you being absent from school today. Did you want me to take off work?"

Crona shook her head.

"Do you think you can you make it out of bed for breakfast?"

"…I'm not sure."

"Oh, well that's alright. I'll just wrap it up just in case you get hungry later. Be sure to get plenty of rest, okay. You're sure you'll be fine staying home alone?"

"It's fine. I'll be alright."

"Okay. Well then I'll see you soon, bye."

"Bye…"

Not too long after, Marie left. As instructed Crona did get plenty of sleep and found her waking up around three o'clock. School was over now.

_Did I really sleep for that long? _She thought to herself.

Her attempt to get out of bed was not so successful. Her legs felt weak, which was probably due to the fact she'd been in bed all day. Still, somehow she managed to make her way into the kitchen and reheat the breakfast she hadn't touched all day. She enjoyed her breakfast in silence and soon decided she'd take a walk and get some fresh air. Marie would be home around four thirty, so she would try to be back before then.

Crona noticed numerous adolescences like herself roaming the city streets, some with school uniforms. It was only natural considering the time. She walked through the park finding the same location of where she and Maka first met. She once more walked through the streets. She passed a gift shop, and later found her favorite craft store and decided to go in. She spent a while deciding on which pads and pens she wanted, visiting each isle in the section of her choice. It brought her a surprise when she saw Kim and Jackie there as well.

"Kim just wanted buy some fabric to make a new hat and I decided to tag along. What you here to buy? More drawing tools I'm guessing, or are you painting this time?" Jacqueline said.

"I'm mostly here for a new sketch pad. I wasn't feeling well earlier, so I stayed home today and I decided a little walk before Okasan got home around four."

"Wait, how long were you out taking a walk? My watch says it's almost five."

"What?!"

"You should probably call your mom and tell her when you'll be heading home." Kim spoke taking her eyes of an embellished picture frame.

"Your right." Crona picked up the sketch pad she had been eyeing and moved her feet to leave. With a quick wave of her hand she told the two, she said goodbye to the two girls.

"See you later."

Crona waited in the long checkout line and left the store as quickly as she could. Her home had been a significant distance from where she had been now, so she figured she catch a bus. She then remembered she had to call her mom. She reached into her pocket and found…nothing. Both her pockets were empty. She couldn't believe it; she actually left her phone a home. Never had she forgot before, never! Now in such a predicament, this could only mean…

Bravely, she confronted the payphone quivering and slowly reached out for the phone handle. Unsure of what to do she deposited some coins and was somehow able to make a call.

"Hello, who is this?"

"It's Crona. I'm sorry for not calling you sooner, but I went for a walk and somehow… uh… lost track of time and I left my cell phone at home. I'm very sorry!" She heard a sigh from the other end of the phone. It sounded as if her mother had been relieved.

"That's alright, I'm just happy you called. I was worried about you, you know!" Crona really felt guilty at her words, but for some reason felt her mother brighten up. "Just come home as soon as possible or would you like me to-"

"No, it's alright. I can make it home by myself."

"Fine then. I'll be preparing dinner when you get home. Also, by your decision to take a walk I'm assuming you're feeling better?"

"Yes, much better. I'll be there soon okay, bye."

"Bye."

Crona hung up the payphone. Exiting out of the booth she hurried to catch the bus that had just pulled up. The doors opened and a few people stepped out including a raven woman who had quite a strong presence. When Crona came face to face with the woman, her body went stiff.

"…Crona? …Is that really you? Why it's been so long. I-I haven't seen you since-"

"_Since…"_Crona bolted quickly away from the bus stop with mixed emotions.

"Crona, wait!"

It was Medusa.

She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to deal with this. All she could do was run with the wind that carried her and so did she accomplishing furthering herself from the direction of her home. Her mother waiting patiently at home was forgotten along with dinner.

* * *

Who cared what time it was and how dark the sky had been now. She was incredibly tired, hungry, shocked, scared, confused, and she'd give her allowance for a month to just go home right now. Visual images of her past brought her to her knees placing her hands on her head. It was like that for a while. She was frightened at all the anxieties she thought had faded away. The slaps, the kicks, the darkness, loneliness, starvation, burns, the fire-.

Her heart rate sped up in the memory of her beloved bunny plush engulfed in flames. She loved that bunny very much. Lavender like her hair, she remembered when her mother got it for her at a fair. It was the first time she actually felt love from her blood mother. To see it burning away with a lighter tore her heart.

Crona couldn't take it anymore and got up to run out of the alley only to bump into a stranger. She quickly apologized, but that didn't please the guy.

"You should really watch where you're going dude! That hurt!" Crona was then shoved onto a brick wall which was accompanied with a lamp that illuminated a side door. It was then in the light he noticed, "Wait a minute don't tell me you're a chick! I couldn't tell with that flat chest of yours!" He placed a hand right on chest, laughing as he spoke. She quickly squirmed away and tried to make her escape, but was easily stopped when she felt her hair stiffly tugged.

"Let go! Let go!"

He didn't.

Instead he played around with her face, pulling on her cheeks, ears, and on the edges of her mouth. He also made sure to give her a good nuggie. All of this of brought much discomfort to Crona, of course, but it was hard to escape his grasp. "You're really fun kid, but you shouldn't be walking around at this time of night, especially on this side of the city. There are all kinds of creeps out at night lurking around."

"Wouldn't you be one of them?" She said trying to catch her breath. However her comment earned her another piece of harassment. He lifted her shirt almost up to her chest. She stopped him from succeeding in said attempt, just in time to slap him.

"Just as I expected."

"And just what's that's supposed to mean?"Crona mumbled under her breath embarrassed.

"Alright I'm done messin' with ya. I suggest you get to where you need to be and watch where you're going next time!" With this said he walked off into the darkness of the alley. Crona decided to get on a bus ignoring her earlier panic. I'd be best to try to forget about it. As soon as one pulled up she entered and paid the fare. She sat down and waited. She heard someone in the back get up and walk towards the front. The person stopped at Crona's seat.

"Excuse me miss." It was a woman. Her voice was sweet. "Isn't this you're stop?"

"Huh?" Crona looked up.

I was her.

_Don't panic! Don't panic! That won't get you anywhere! If this happened to Maka, she wouldn't be like this. That's right! Maka wouldn't be scared. _She then looked at the raven haired woman no longer afraid and got out of her seat and left the bus finding that this certainly had not been her stop.

Medusa passed her walking to a gate of a house a few yards away. It was _their_ house. She opened the gate and motioned for her to follow. Crona only hesitated. "You _do_ want your sketch pad don't you? I remember you dropping it on the ground earlier." _That's right. I left it behind. _Should she go in? Well if it was just to get her sketch pad, she could just go in and leave quickly right? Right?

She went in, entering before he mother who slowly, closed the door.

* * *

Everything was just how she remembered it, except it smelled a bit different. Some of the furniture carried some dust, but most of them were cleaned and seem well kept. There was the microwave she recalled her mother using when they were to have guests over before she was to stay in her room. The kitchen table was in the same spot as it had been ten years ago, but the living room couch had been tuned facing the television instead if its angle tilted like it'd been before.

"You'll have to excuse the condition of the house but I haven't been here very long to spruce up the place." She made her way to the microwave and placed in one of the plates that had been wrapped up on the counter. "I'm assuming you're hungry, are you not? Take a seat on that chair."

"I'm only here for my sketch pad. Where is it?" Crona said sternly.

"How mean. I only wanted to sit and have dinner with my daughter who I haven't seen in years. And just when I happen to spot her getting on the bus she runs away from me like I'm some kind of serial killer! I felt very sad and went out looking for you."

"Are you, or have you been a killer?"

"Certainly not! And I'll have you know that if you think I'm the same woman I was ten years ago, your mistaken! I did my time and I've changed, believe me." She passed the reheated plate to Crona and placed the other plate for herself in the microwave.

"Just how can I know that for sure?"

"Because I'm your mother."

"That's… that's…" She looked up at the eyes of the woman before her. She remembered all the memories she had as a child in that very house. "That's…not good enough of a reason for me."

The look on Medusa's face after she spoke surprised her. She really looked hurt. So hurt tears formed in her eyes and she had for gotten the food in the microwave, in which Crona had to point out before she rushed toward with a cloth.

They both sat down and ate dinner. The teen had been hesitant thinking over if the food had poison or other possible toxins, but had giving in to her mother's sad behavior as she ate her slightly overheated food. Maybe she should change the subject.

"What's with your hair? It's different from before." Medusa was startled at fist but still replied smiling.

"When I was released, I felt that I had really changed on the inside, so I wanted to change my outer appearance to symbolize the new me." This in fact had been true. Her hair had been died black and was strait and much orderly than before.

"I see." She took a bite out of the cornbread muffin.

"How's that girl you used to see when you were little? Do you still see her?"

"Yes, she's fine."

"I see, and her mother how's she?"

"She's no longer in the city…"

"Oh, I see."

"How's your new guardian? Are they taking good care of you?"

"Yes and she's fine. I should probably be heading back home now. I had a long day." She got up from her seat. Where my sketch pad and may I use your phone?"

"You don't have your own?"

"Where are they?"

"Are you sure you want to be traveling around at this time of night? It is quite dangerous."

"Medusa!" Once again her mother wore her hurt expression, but nevertheless spoke.

"The phone's in the basement. As for your sketch pad, who knows where I put it down? You might have to look around."

Crona sighed and headed down the hallway and took the stairs down to the basement. Having arrived there she found no phone in sight just when she was about to head back up the stairs the lights went out. Everything was pitch black. She hurried in panic trying to feel her way through the darkness and made her way to the staircase. When she got closer she realized the door that had been there was closed, and that there was no light emitting there either. In other words she was trapped and scared!

She inwardly cursed at herself for no thinking this one through and pounded on the door yelling and pleading for someone to open the door. Unfortunately this did her no good and after waiting what seemed like an hour to her, she felt herself unexpectedly slipping away from the current situation of panic.

This of course seemed odd, considering she had slept most of the day already and shouldn't have been tired then. Was it something that woman did, or was it the fact she had running around the city all day. That was a possibility, but Crona had on last thought before drifting off into slumber.

Was it the food she had just eaten? Or maybe she was just being pessimistic again.

_

* * *

_

It was a dreamless sleep for her and even when she was awake, her body wasn't. It was horrible having to wait a bit longer, shutting her eyes once more. Once she was able to open her eyes and see exactly where she was, it wasn't the basement. She was in her old bedroom? And right there sitting on top of a box was her sketch pad. She could go home! It didn't take long for her to get up and retrieve her belonging and open the bedroom door.

It seemed like no one was home. Crona rushed toward the door. It was locked, but she paused...The knob turned, which caused her to step back. Medusa entered and she looked up at Crona in surprise.

"Oh, I didn't think you'd wake up so soon. I just went for a walk. You're not staying for breakfast?" Crona only passed her mother want to ask no questions and stay there any longer than she had to be. "You won't say anything of this, right?" Crona stopped her tracks. "After all I'm still your mother."

"…"

"Crona?" She said sweetly.

Crona continued on.

"Not to me, you aren't."

Regardless what would happen to her next, she wouldn't regret those words. She was only ten blocks away from her home before being pulled to, yet again, a dark alley. She had no clue as to who were these people who suddenly appeared then vanished right after leaving her bruised, beaten and cold on the ground. It was like some tragic horror movie; only the_ real_ horror had yet to come. Ever since she saw the woman who left her hurt, and unloved many years ago everything had went downhill.

She was shocked and horrified the whole time. She wasn't able to make it home in time. She was harassed by some unusual looking stranger. She was taken captive by her mother who had claimed to have changed and most likely had been a victim of a sleeping drug put in the food she ate. There was no telling what happened while she was asleep. She was thrown and tossed around by thugs for a reason she knew nothing of. Perhaps there had been a reason in fact; her mother. She no longer wanted to think. She sat still in her position making an effort to stay asleep.

"_Excuse me Miss, would your name happen to be Crona?"_

She wanted to stay asleep…

* * *

It was hard to sleep after having slept so long in two days, so of course she was awake and could hear their words.

"She's asleep, but you can stay here until she wakes up."

She was in a hospital right? She opened her eyes and watched the two continue to speak.

"Thanks, I also brought a gift for her."

"Sure, you can just set that down on the counter here."

Crona turned her attention to the counter. There was a bunny. A white one with a ribbon tied to its neck, and what hung from that ribbon was an envelope. "Who brought that stuffed bunny?" She said surprising the other two women in the room.

"Crona, you're awake!"

"Oh thank goodness, you really worried me! Just what happened?" Her daughter did not answer. She only continued to look at the bunny that sat smiling on the counter. "That gift, I'm not sure who it's from. There's no name written, but yours." Marie walked over to the plush and handed it to Crona. "One of the nurses said a woman came by while I was in the bathroom, and since the envelope's has your name on it so, it must be for you."

Crona opened the envelope and read the card inside.

"Who's it from?" Maka asked only to receive no reply.

"_My Dear Crona,_

_It's very unfortunate that something completely unexpected happened to you and I feel terribly sorry, as well as partly responsible. When I found out I was very worried. Please except my gift to you. I spent much time searching carefully for the perfect present to give you, please take care of it. Get well soon and know that I'll always love you._

_Sincerely, _

_Your Mother"_

"What did it say?"The two said in unison.

She smiled, but it wasn't due to the letter.

"It's nothing. Thank you for coming Maka. I really missed you. Also, I'm very sorry mom."

"Let's not worry about that for now. You just focus on getting better alright."

"Alright."

She smiled wider.

"Hey what about my gift?" Maka held up a sketch pad enthusiastically.

Crona laughed. She was unsure of how to feel at that moment.

* * *

**A/N:If I took my time going into every detail this chap would be pretty long and I have my limits. I hope to expand them but let's move on. The rest of the story shouldn't be focused too much around Crona anymore. I'd really like to focuse on Soul, but other characters matter too. I finally named the chapters, yay! I'd also like to add that I normally post when I'll be updating soon in my profile, so check if you want. Lastly I want at least three comments before continuing, so it'll be up to you guys wheather I update soon or not. I hope that you'll continue to support me. Please do! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 4,856 words.**


	6. Something Alluring

**Authors Note:Hey! I enjoyed writing this chapter, so please enjoy reading it. Don't scan through it. Read it. Don't like it. Love it. Comment. I won't know anything unless you do. If anything, just enjoy it. Please excuse possible errors, randomness, ect. :D**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. I wish I did. Hey, better yet, in the future I'll own something better! Then I'll brag about it and read how other people wished they owned it. Yeah, that's it! Hahahahaha! Just you wait!**

**Summary: The bad boy,the bookworm,the conceited nuisance,the social butterfly,the two sisters who just aren't alike and the symmetry obsessed freak all together facing the horrors of life. Wow,who knew being a teen could be terrible? But we try anyway. SxM**

* * *

Books Never Left Me with Such an Impression

**.:SOUL:.**

It was Saturday. Soul woke up late that morning and walked to the fridge half asleep. He took out two slices of bread and popped them into the toaster before sitting down at the kitchen table. His head fell flat on the table as he continued to sleep and drool as he normally did when he slept. The toast soon popped up ready and toasted. Soul had still been asleep.

The phone, that just so happened to be sitting conveniently on the cloth table, rang repeatedly. Soul, _still _asleep made no effort to reach for the phone. There was a voice mail message. "DUDE! WAKE UP AND ANSWER THE FUCKIN PHONE!" This was of course the voice of his rather loud companion, Black Star. Soul lifted his arm grabbing the phone and placed it too his ear.

"Hmm, what do you want?"

"Soul, I did it! I scored a date with Tsubaki!"

"…Good for you."

"This just shows even more how really great I am! I feel sorry for all the poor losers who sit alone without someone to spend their pathetic lives with. They're nothing compared to me! What losers! Hahahahaha! Hey Soul, don't you wish you had a girlfriend?"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-"

"HEY SOULLLLL!!!!"

Oh yes, Soul had been awake now. After falling out of his chair and injuring his head, how could he not be awake? He rubbed the back of his head in pain. "She's your girlfriend now? I don't remember you mentioning that?"

"Well that's because…well you'll see after this date she'll officially be with the on one and only great Bla-"

Soul hung up the phone.

He walked over to the toaster and set the toast back in for a few seconds before he set them onto a plate. He grabbed a knife and started spreading butter onto his meal, as he became wrapped his is thoughts. Black Star had been the subject.

It still amazed him how such an annoying idiot could get someone a like Tsubaki. Just what kind of person was she, anyway? She was popular and highly ranked around the school. No one really hated her ,but that was it. Maybe if he had gone to lunch like normal yesterday, he would have had the chance to get to know the girl a little better. Instead, he had lunch with Maka.

_Maka…_

He wondered what the girl was up to today. It was twelve, so surely she was up. She didn't seem like the kind of person to sleep in on weekends. Ever since the day before, he couldn't get her off his mind. It was annoying. He didn't like this girl. He was sure of it, but then why was he like this. Soul continued to think about the bookworm and couldn't help but think about why. She was just a normal flat chested girl with a temper, in which she would express by thrashing books into people's skulls. Plain and boring, but still somehow cute and... He didn't get it. It confused him once again.

The phone rang once more. It was Black Star.

"Dude, why'd you hang up on me?"

_He just noticed?_ Soul thought to himself. "Oh, sorry. My bad…See ya."He quickly hung up the phone and finished the rest of his breakfast. After that he got dressed. Today he threw on a royal blue t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. He went without his headband today and instead grabbed a folder and some sheets of paper and placed them into his backpack.

He never liked the idea of staying at home on the weekends all the time, doing absolutely nothing. It wasn't really considered healthy for him or anybody for that matter, or was it just it was a childhood tendency he couldn't shake off. He remembered when his mother would always make sure he and Wes would always have something to do. Soul often preferred to basketball with brother though.

He left his apartment throwing his backpack over his shoulder, and getting on his motorcycle. He then pulled off and began riding towards his destination. He thought he try something today. Something he hadn't done in years.

* * *

**.:MAKA:.**

It was Saturday. Maka was at the hospital and now heading towards the door. She was done visiting Crona for the day, having spent two hours with her friend and decided to make her leave. Unfortunately for her, she stepped out of the room only to see her father flirting with some of the nurses. She of course had been use to this, and so while pretending like she had no connection with her father, she walked out the door with the intention of going home.

After walking for a while she realized she didn't want to go home. It was Saturday; she should do something. The park was nearby, so she crossed the street. She ran though the grass to finding the stone path that ran throughout the area and walked it casually taking a random direction.

Eventually she came to a sign that read 'Death Grove'. It was the forestland area of the park. Maka walked through the area continuing on the path that in time became a dirt road covered in leaves. Trees were spaced apart; the grass pale green. Empty benches were positioned along the side of the path and she caught sight of other travelers walking the opposite direction. It wasn't long before she reached a fork in the road, and debated on whether to follow the path to the right or the left. She chose left.

Traveling deeper into the forest area, Maka found trees nearing each other forming in a tunnel like passage. The area became further shaded as the sun's rays had difficulty shinning through the tall trees with leaves in various shades. Their shadows waved on her skin and the wind blew cooler as she approached a stream. Built over the stream was a wooden bridge. She crossed the bridge slowly, taking in all the backdrop of the forest. Still, she continued to stroll through the path with no real intent or fear of the possible dangers of traveling alone.

Maka came to, yet another fork in the road. It was weird.

The girl couldn't understand why she still traveled through the forested area, when she had been so far away from where she started. Could it be that there was something alluring about it? All the scenery she came across did seem magical somehow. She liked the way the sun's rays would barely break through the cracks in the tree leaves catching her face. It made her feel warm and protected. Or, how the water in the pond and stream she came across glistened in the sunlight like glitter. She didn't want to end her journey, not yet. It didn't matter how far she had walked.

Maka looked over to the path on her right as the wind blew through her hair. She felt a sudden need to go right, and so she did. In fact, she ran! She chased after the bright sunlight at the end of the clearing. Her heart raced faster with each step. Her unzipped sweater blew wildly along the wind and more and more patches of sunlight shined down on her running figure. She was close.

At the end of the clearing was nothing but even grass. Trees were oddly aligned one after another one parallel to another across to the other side of the grass. It was like the trees formed an entrance as their branches touched the branches of the one across from the other. They looked a spooky somehow. That was probably why there was no one present. She took a few steps forward and looked around once more. There was no one. Maybe she should head back. She turned her heels only to come face to face with blood red eyes.

"Boo." He said simply, but his own well being was enough to frighten Maka.

Startled, she screamed.

* * *

**..:::….::….:::..**

"Keep it down you'll scare away birds. Well, actually you already have." Soul nonchalantly looked at the trees as he spoke, therefore not foreseeing Maka's next action.

"MAKA-CHOP!"

As quick as her words, Soul had been on the ground rubbing his skull as he winced in pain. There was no way she had a book in her hand when he first spotted her entering the clearing, so where it resided from was a complete mystery to him. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You scared me dummy!"

"Well, did you have to hit me for it? You shouldn't solve your problems with violence, you know!"

"Says the guy who got into a fight in school this week!"

"That wasn't my fault! I wasn't in trouble now was I? Did you see me throw a punch?"

"According to Kid, you were about to!"

"Whatever! That was only one time. I clearly remember you hitting me more times than that!"

"You deserved it!"

"Please, there are plenty of people who could disagree! Now why you are here?"

"I could ask you the same." Before Soul could reply, he saw Maka saunter past him, her attention clearly somewhere else.

"Hey what's this stuff?" The girl said picking up blank sheets of music papers at a nearby tree.

"Hey, stay away from my stuff!"Soul snatched the sheets of papers from her hands and packed away his belongings. He walked far off past trees as well as the blonde behind him.

"I-I'm sorry Soul, were you trying to write music?" She shouted so he could hear.

"…Go away."

"What's with you?"

"I said go away! Just leave me alone."

His words hurt. Maka watched as the white haired teen walked before and sat in front of a tree. He was then hidden from her eyes, and she heard no other words from him. She turned around retracing the steps she made running toward the clearing. She had been doing just has he wanted her to, but still this wasn't quite what she wanted. She wondered if leaving him alone would really do him any good. She had seen balls of crumpled paper on the ground by his backpack, not to mention all the blank sheets of paper.

He was having trouble, wasn't he?

Maka looked back to the direction of the white haired teen. She walked back through the trees that seemed to invite her. She didn't want to bother him, but she didn't exactly want to leave him alone either. She approached the tree he sat against. He sat there silently holding a pen that poked the paper in his lap, as he drew it closer only to be drawn back in uncertainty. Maka sat down against the tree. Her back rested on the opposite side of the trunk from where he sat. She pulled out a book.

The area was silent once again.

_Relax, Soul._

"Huh?" He turned to the direction of the girl behind him.

"What?"

"Didn't you say something?"

"No…but since you brought it up, I think you should relax. If you're tense it'll be harder to find inspiration."

"Oh…"

_That was weird._

_That was weird._

There it was again. Soul was suddenly at a state of alarm. Right when he thought to himself he could have sworn he heard Maka's voice as well, but it didn't quite sound like she said it either. He closed his eyes and penitently waiting for any other peculiar sounds. Nothing. Maybe it was his imagination; however Soul couldn't just believe that. He sighed and went back to his writing, only this time he tried to stay cool and calm. In result he wrote a few notes.

_I wonder if he found something to write about or at least something to write down. Isn't it supposed to help when you know what you're writing about?_

"Maka."

"Yeah?"

"You didn't say something just now did you?"

"No…Hey Soul, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it…I found something to write about."

"Really?" She turned in her position only to catch a glimpse of his snow white hair.

"Yeah. You can keep reading."

"Uh, yeah." Maka smiled flipping back to the page she left off on. She began reading; he wrote.

Soul found it much easier to write than before. He wrote down note after note continuously, rarely taking a long pause to think. Inspiration came to him as if by magic. This was wonderful; he was finally able to get through a whole page. He never came close to making that far when he was by himself. He continued to write, in the process getting through another page and a half.

The sun retreated from the skies and the clouds were painted a faint shade of pink. Evening approached and Soul stood up after packing his belongs to leave. "Hey, Maka." The boy received no answer. He placed a hand on the tree as he came around to see the figure of the girl who accompanied him for hours. She was asleep. The remaining sunlight shined on half of her body, while the other half was covered in shadow. It seemed like the perfect portrait. And so, he pulled out his cell determined to capture her beauty. The cool evening wind blew.

He took the picture.

Her hair was down that day and she sported in a hooded, red sweater and a pair of jeans. The mental image of Little Red Riding Hood came to mind. He then put away his cell phone and got on his knees to shake the girl awake. "C'mon tiny tits, I'm leaving." Maka yawned and stretched as she got up. After dusting herself off, she followed Soul back through the path, in which they came.

"Hey Soul, did you make any progress?"

"Yeah." He avoided any eye contact. He felt a tad embarrassed from his withdrawal earlier, but the words he heard earlier were still on his mind. She claimed she didn't say anything, but he heard her words, or her thoughts it seemed. But just how was that possible, and why then. He hadn't heard anymore thoughts from her since then. He was frustrated. There was even more that he just didn't get!

"Soul, I know I asked you this before, but are you alright? You seem like something's bothering you."

"Stay out of it, just mind you own business. Why did you come all the way out here anyway?"

"I could ask you the same question. You could have written music anywhere else in the park, so why so far out?"

"I asked you first. Besides, I thought you said you were going to visit your friend in the hospital."

"I did, but then I saw Papa flirting again with some of the nurses, so I left."

"You didn't tell him you were leaving?"

"No."

"Well, it's like four o'clock didn't he try to call you once?"

"Oops! My cell phone seems to have been off this whole time," She said as she took her phone out of her pocket. Soul only responded with a look of disbelieve and annoyance. "Hey, it happens, you know!"

"Okay then, you left your dad, then what? Why come to the park?"

"Normally, I like to sit at home and read, but wanted to do something different today, and the park was nearby. Not only that, but my friends were unavailable today since Crona's in the hospital, and Tsubaki said she had a date today."

"And you decided to walk all the way out here, by yourself?"

"Yeah." Soul, once again, wore an expression of disbelief. Had this girl thought about her actions at all?

"You're unbelievable, you know."

"Why, nothing happened. Besides, this path was made to go throughout the park. People come and walk through here all the time."

"But something could have? You can't just assume you're safe."

"Why do you care anyway?"

"You know what, just forget it. Besides you're probably right. Who would even want to get themselves involved with someone like you? "

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Anyway, I came out here because I wanted to go someplace that was quite, with no crowds."

"Don't change the subject!"

"But even when I did find a place, you came along."

"And what was so bad about that? You were having trouble until I came."

"You had nothing to do with th-" Soul stopped in his sentence, slightly in panic. Maka, who clearly wasn't watching where she stepped, tripped on the concrete stairs she walked up on her journey. Fortunately for her, Soul, who had reacted quickly to her misstep, caught her before she could plummet to the ground.

"T-thanks." Maka said catching her breath. Soul removed his arms from around her waist.

"Just watch where you step."

"Whatever..." She really wanted to change the subject. "Are you taking the bus home, or did you walk here."

"Neither. I don't have to rely on public transportation; I have my own ride."

"Seriously? Your parents let you get your own car? Papa says he won't let me get one 'till senior year."

"It's not a car. I have a totally awesome tricked out motorcycle."

"Seriously!"

"Yep."

"Wow! You must have begged you parents to buy you one."

"Begging isn't cool."

"Then you just asked for one and they bought it for you?"

"…Something like that."

"Wow you're lucky. Can I get a ride? I wanna know what it's like."

"Why should I do that for someone who injures me constantly with a hardcover?"

"You so deserved it!"

"No, I didn't, and I never even see you with a book half the time!"

"I always carry one with me. It's good to read. Books never hurt anyone." Okay, even Maka regretted saying that one.

"Oh, yeah! That is except when they give you paper cuts, or when they eventually fall on top of you when there's too many, and one I experience often, is that they can be used as a weapon! An example would be having one whack on your head with unbelievable force from a temperamental, flat chested, bookworm!"

"CHOP!" For once Maka missed Soul as he took off running. She of course went after him with much speed. She was a great runner. The two continued to running though the area, enjoying the thrill of the chase as they luaghedand yelled. Maka eventually caught up as Soul slowed down from exhaustion. She tackled him, causing both of them to fall the ground. She chopped him, only not as hard. They continued to laugh maybe even harder than before. When they got tired from that, Maka stood up from her slightly awkward position on top of Soul and reached out her hand. Soul sat up. The wind blew shaking around the leaves and blowing her hair into the air. She looked at him with a smile that seemed so innocent, so pure.

"Hey Soul."

"Hm?"

"Wanna be friends?"

Soul laughed at her words. "I know what I'll get myself into by saying 'yes', but I feel even if I do say 'no', I think I'll still receive some of the hell you put me through already, maybe even more." Maka giggled. "Sure," He said taking her hand. "Sounds cool."

* * *

End the end, both teens left the park, and Soul had given Maka a ride home. He claimed it was only to see her reaction of riding on a motorcycle for the first time. She was scared, or at least that's what he thought.

"I so wasn't!" The girl said as she attempt to stand up straight despite the fact her legs felt wobbly.

"Fine then, you were terrified."

"No I wasn't! Maybe I was nervous at first, but I then got used to it!"

"But that does mean you _were_ scared, even _if_ you got over it at some point." Soul enjoyed teasing her when he had the chance. Maka seemed to be lost for words. Soul figured he'd change the subject. "You live in an apartment?"

"Yeah, for now. Papa's been taking me to look at some of the houses for sale, but there far away from here. Did you want to come in? I don't think Papa's home, so you don't have to worry about-"

"No thanks. Besides isn't that him over there?" Maka turned in the direction Soul pointed in.

"M-Maka?!"

"Wait it's not what-"

"See ya later, tiny tits!" Soul shouted before speeding away, leaving the awkward situation for her to handle.

"Maka, who was that? Why were you-"

"It's none of your business!" She rushed to her bedroom, ignoring her father's constant questions. She couldn't believe Soul taking the easy way out, and leaving her to her annoying father.

"Who was that boy you were with? Maka, answer me!" Even from inside her locked room she could see his winey expression.

_Damn that Soul! I make sure I'll Maka-Chop him the next time I see him, _She thought bitterly. She just officially became friends with the guy and now she was put through this! But in spite of the situation, after a short pass of time she found it hard to help herself.

She laughed.

She laughed a lot.

* * *

**A/N:Um, let's see. I really got into it when I was writing this. I guess being an author is just as good as reading one. And yeah, I only have one story because I wanted to focus on one, and it seems easier that way. Not only that, but i didn't want to neglect any other stories. Maybe when I get the hang of it, I'll do one shots and other short stories. Lastly comment from last chapter. Medusa has always be pretty misleading, anyone disagree? I wanted to kepp that aspect about her in this story and the bottom line is, I wouldn't trust her in fact I'd constantly watch my back. Though, who knows what'll happen. Commet please. I appreciate the ones I received from the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one. :)**


	7. What the Teachers do in the Office

**Authors Note:Hello there! So, um, I got lazy and posted this chapter later than planned. It wasn't completely my fault. I was busy you see, but enough with the excuses! Please enjoy reading this chapter. It was very interesting to write, though, SOOO MUCH EDITING! I like things to be prefect if I can help it. Anyway, I'm sure high can can be tough, but people try to get through all the drama. Some choose not to be involved in the first place! Some can't help but be dragged. Here's a taste of what school can be like for the characters. Enjoy! Please excuse possible errors, randomness, ect. :D**

******Disclaimer: Ya know, it's funny, well actually it really isn't. I had a dream that I owned Soul Eater, though life wasn't a great as I thought it would be, but just when things were turning out good, my cat woke me up! ...Alright, I'm lying. You got me. I don't own a cat. The dream was real though! Bottom line, I don't and I won't own Soul Eater. I'll own something better instead!**

**Summary: The bad boy,the bookworm,the conceited nuisance,the social butterfly,the two sisters who just aren't alike and the symmetry obsessed freak all together facing the horrors of life. Wow,who knew being a teen could be terrible? But we try anyway. SxM**

* * *

Books Never Left Me with Such an Impression

**.:SOUL:.**

Together they walked

down the cobblestone path. The sun had just risen. Its rays shined down in various colors, sparkled with stars. Everything was colorful and vibrant. The outfit of the girl right beside him even consisted of a yellow and green jacket, white tank, a white striped navy blue mini skirt, multi-colored stockings, both different on each leg, and pink shoes. It was an outfit he considered, quite gaudy; similar to his own, but he paid little attention to that. Where were they going? Did she know? She began to walk ahead.

_He reached out a hand to touch her shoulder only for her to scurry away from him, as she began to run. He, without a thought, chased after her. She went left. He followed. She turned right and moved around a rather large tree. He followed. She ran up a tall flight of stairs. He, with some difficulty, followed. At the top had been a bridge. Soul ran to the bridge spotting Maka waiting on the other side. The wind blew as her lips moved, forming words he couldn't make out. He ran across the bridge, anxiously. He knew he had to hear those words, whatever they were. They were the reason for everything, he felt. The reason he chased after her. He was sure of it._

_He made it half way across, only to be stopped by the other half of the bridge completely disappearing all of a sudden. A stream ran underneath. Soul looked at the girl who smiled on the other side. She then turned away from him. When he started to call out to her, she vanished. Then the stream, and soon, the bridge also vanished. _

The alarm clock rang.

Soul punched it off his night stand. And got up from his bed half asleep, and headed to the kitchen where he popped to slices of waffles into the toaster. He then somehow managed to sit down at the kitchen table. His head fell flat on the table as he continued to sleep and drool, like always. The waffles soon popped up toasted and ready. Soul had still been asleep.

It was a Tuesday.

* * *

**..:::….::….:::..**

School was lively as usual. There was a lot of chatter today, not that he was concerned, though he had heard something interesting. There was also something else he found unusual. His friend walked beside him squirmed around more than he usually did, moving his head in just about every possible direction. It wasn't just first period that this had started. Now that Soul thought about it, this had happened the day before as well. It was slightly irritating, but he kept that to himself. It was only until the bell rang for study period did he ask him what was up.

"I'm looking for Tsubaki. I haven't seen her much since our date on Saturday."

"Didn't you say it went well?" Soul distinctly recalled Black Star _literally_ giving him awake up call, Sunday morning as he boasted and yelled about how wonderfully great and spectacular it was. That was until Soul decided to walk away from the phone and then later back to it after thirty minutes to find that his friend had still been talking.

"I did it was excellent! But I think she's avoiding me now for some reason."

"And you have no clue why?"

"Not one, but the one time I did see her yesterday, ended up running off with those popular girls and stuff."

"I see, well I'll see you at lunch. I've got study period, right now."

"See ya."

Soul headed up a flight of stairs after ending his conversation with his companion. The library was on the second floor. He walked with loads of other students up the stairs until he heard something that caught his interest. He ran up the steps over to the group of girls that chatted casually at the top. They seemed to be shocked by his sudden approach.

"Hey, Soul. How's it going? Normally you tend not to notice us. Could it be that you finally come to realize that y-" Soul pushed her away and removed her hands off of him. Why was it that every time he approached Taylor, she wouldn't hesitate to flirt and even go so far as to touch him?

"Listen, I just wanted to talk to you guys."

"Whatever you want to talk about is fine with me. Is there something you want to know? Any gossip, rumors? You wanna know what Stine-sensei does after school while all students and teachers are away? Or, what the teachers do in the office every week during lunch period? Whatever the question it'll cost you."

It was then Soul walked away.

"Okay, okay, it won't cost you so come back!"

Soul came back.

"Okay, well it's nothing really but I've—"

"CHOP!" Soul, right in the middle of his sentence, fell to ground finding at certain bookworm's face in his view. "That was for yesterday!"

"What happened yesterday?" It was right after he said those words that he remembered. He inward chuckled at the thought. Speaking of which, he could see her panties right now. They were pink, with hearts. He stood up rubbing his skull like he usually did.

"What did happen yesterday?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing." They both said looking away at a random direction.

"Don't tell me, you guys were together. Soul, do you actually know this nerd?"

"What?! I'm not a nerd, and of course he knows me! I'm his friend!"

"What? You're obviously lying. There's no way Soul would associate with someone so _plain_, like you! Isn't that right, Soul? " Mimi stepped in joining the argument.

"Uh." _This isn't getting anywhere. Maybe I'll just leave._ And so, Soul left, luckily unheard and unseen.

"Well, I can't see why he'd be interested in some so superficial and shallow like you!"

"Well at least I don't hit him with your little books! People like you shouldn't associate with people with high social rankings."

"Social raking? Where is Soul ranked?"

"Number five."

"Where am I ranked?"

"Chloe, get the book out." Without a word, the girl pulled out a book from her bag.

"Book? There's a book?"

"Name please."

"Maka Albarn."

"What?"

"My name's Maka Albarn." The three girls quickly checked the book, as Maka watched.

"You're ranked number ten?!"

"Seriously? Wait, that means I'm like in the top ten. So, I guess you should take back you guys said." _Oh, I'm going to be late! I guess I'll go. Soul seems to have left also._

"Don't get all uppity just because you just made the top ten!"

"Hey Taylor, she's leaving. We should probably go too."

"What? And Soul left too?"

The bell rang.

"Crap we'll be late!"

* * *

**.:TSUBAKI:.**

Tsubaki looked through shelf after shelf in the rather large library. She just couldn't find the book she was looking for. Maybe she was looking in the wrong shelf, but according to the computer, she was looking in the right place. She sighed. If only Maka had been with her. Surely then she would have found it by then. Unfortunately for her, her friend had History class that period. She continued scanning through shelves until something caught her eye. "There you are." It was in a shelf it wasn't supposed to be in. She smiled; happy she finally found what she searched for, she reached out to grab the green leather book, only to watch it being pulled from the other side. There behind where the book was placed was a figure that really seemed to startle Tsubaki. She shrieked in fright while covering her mouth.

It was Soul with a rather intimidating expression. The fact that his eyes had been red, had only added to this hostile look. She slowly backed away and took a deep breath. "Soul, I didn't see you there. Please don't scare me like that. Can I help you with something?" Soul raised a brow.

"Actually, you can, and I'm sure you're already aware of what it is."

"What are you talking about?"

The two found seats in the corner of the library, and sat across from each other. Soul didn't waste any time interrogating her, and went straight to the first question. "Why are you avoiding Black Star?"

"I'm not avoiding him. I'm just very busy with a project, that's all."

"Are you that busy? It seems to me that, you often notice him in the hallway, but instead of saying a simple 'hi', you just ignore him and walk off with a group of friends."

"That's not—"

"I thought you were the kind of girl who paid no attention to what everybody says."

_What? How did he…"_Soul how did you—"

"I hear rumors, Tsubaki, and I thought you were just that cool to not care about them."

"…Soul…" It hurt. His words really hurt. At the same time she was amazed as well. Never would she have expected Soul, of all people to confront her in such a case. He was just looking out for his friend, wasn't he? "I don't, and I didn't. I even defended him several times but, it just seemed harder each time. It's not that I'm avoiding him on purpose it's just that they keep on pulling me away and I…"

"Just say it. It's okay."

"I-I just wasn't sure of what to do, so I decided to keep some space from him for a while. I wanted some time to think about it on my own."

"And have you resolved anything, yet?"

She shook her head.

"You know there's nothing wrong with you being with him. Who cares of what others say."

"I know…" Soul sighed.

"Okay, tell me what you want from this situation."

"Eh?"

"Just answer it." From the looks of it, he seemed uneasy. It didn't seem like he was the type of person who normally goes out of his way for someone, but despite that he was trying to help her. He must have really cared for his friends.

"I want to hang around Black Star like normal."

"Now, what you don't want."

"…I don't want things to change from how they were. I don't want to be seen differently than before. I want my social status to stay how it is and…um well, I want to keep my friends as well…" She then felt uneasy. Somehow she said it, she didn't mean to, but it just slipped out. She couldn't look at him. If she made any eye contact she knew she'd regret it.

"What?" He spoke in a low tone. It sounded like he was disappointed. Tsubaki couldn't take it anymore. She squeezed her eyes shut as she heard him get out of his seat and walk over to her. She braced herself. Suddenly she heard no more footsteps; instead she felt her wrist being pulled to who knows where. She opened her eyes and watched as Soul pinned her against the stone wall.

"Soul, didn't mean to…it's not that I care—"

"Calm down and listen Tsubaki. Has listening to what others say and their dumb rumors ever done anything good for you, or instead, as it confused you and probably start to put you on their mind set of being popular? The way they _want_ you to be. It's _**not**_ cool to constantly worry about what others think, and you know this! Don't tell me you're letting them pull you into that crap! Why does it matter how they think of you? You're yourself, aren't you? You can think and act for yourself, can't you? You won't change one bit from being yourself and choosing what you want to do! If they don't like that, then screw 'em!"

Tsubaki was stunned. His words, had they really come from Soul. Maybe she never really had the correct impression of him. Perhaps many didn't. She listened to his words, he was right after all. His words gave her the reassurance she needed. If her friends couldn't see how she hung out with someone who wasn't even in the social ranking book, then they didn't know her at all. She was a soft-spoken and very understanding girl who didn't judge anyone. She wanted to continue being just that. She smiled and determination showed in her violet eyes. "Your right, Soul."

He gave her a wide grin, revealing his unusually sharp teeth.

"Of course! Also, I suggest that you talk to him about it, privately."

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll understand. Thank you."

"No problem, but I suggest you let him know you wanna talk ahead of time, before he goes and does something stupid."

She nodded happily in agreement, while Soul sighed once more. "It's a shame we couldn't get to know each other properly. I wasn't there at lunch when Black Star had wanted me to, and even now when I finally find you alone, I started yelling at you. I'm very sorry about that. Not sure exactly what came over me." He rubbed his head sheepishly. It was obvious that the librarian was temporarily absent.

"No, that's quite alright. How about now? I also need some help on ideas for a project."

"Sure, but I don't see how be much of a help."

She shook her head once more. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

**..:::….::….:::..**

It was lunch time and no sign of Black Star. Tsubaki looked around the cafeteria several times, but was not successful. Now, she was worried. Could he have left school? Or, could be that he was now avoiding her? She hung her head in depression. This wasn't going how she wanted it at all, and just when she made up her mind.

"Hey Tsubaki, aren't you going to sit with us? What's wrong?" Olivia asked with concern. Tsubaki shook her head.

"I'm eating somewhere else today."

"Really?"

"Yep, isn't that right, Soul?"

"Soul?"

Soul stood up from the table with his lunch tray, catching everyone's attention and walked with Tsubaki over to a table a few yards away. Maka had been already there sipping on her machine bought beverage. "So we'll be sitting here together from now on?"

"I'll be here whenever I feel like it. Just because we're friends and all doesn't mean I want to sit here with you guys all the time. I've got other friends, way cooler."

"Hey!"

"That's quite alright. I'll be doing the same as well, like before, alright Maka-chan?"

"I suppose that's okay."

"Do always sit here alone?"

"No, Kim and Jacqueline, sometimes sit here. Ox-kun, also has sat here a few time as well. Though, even if they sit somewhere else, Crona's always here with me."

"Where are they now, Maka-chan?"

"They said they were eating on the roof today."

_Oh, was that why Harvard wasn't with us before?_ Suddenlya feeling came over Soul. He dropped this fork and stood up looking around.

"Is something wrong Soul?"

"Uh, no…I'll be right back."

Just as he said, he left. He shoved his hands in his pockets and searched around the cafeteria. Nothing. He then snuck passed the lunchroom doors and out into the hallway. He passed the office, only to back his tracks and walk inside. Ms. Hamilton seemed to be the only one there. She greeted Soul and asked him for his reason for being there, but before he could answer, she stepped out saying that she would be right with him.

It was then when he seemed to be alone. No one was watching. He turned his attention to the door on the left and quietly twisted the knob. No one was in sight. Was there a meeting? He stepped through and closed the door gently behind him, but then he heard muffled voices. He placed his ear to the next door he came close with. People were inside, that's for sure, and were they possibly…singing? He heard music playing and tons of chatter. Just what were they doing?

Having figured it'd be best to avoid the room he continued his journey down the hall trying to make his footsteps unheard. The last door in front of him was the principal's office. Once again had he placed his ear against the wooden door. No words were audible, but the presence he felt...

He twisted the knob.

"Wha—oh, I wasn't—oh, hey Soul. I thought you were someone else."

"Dude, what are you doing here? Tsubaki was looking for you."

"Really she was?"

"Yeah, she said she wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, I see. Did she say why?"

"No."

"I see."

"Hey man, are you alright?"

"I heard that some people were talking."

"Huh? You mean you—"

"Yeah, I was pretty upset." He balled his hand into an incredibly tight fist and hung his head low as shadows concealed his face. He undeniably, had been angry. "I kept thinking to myself, did she really listen to what those damn bastards said? ON TOP OF THAT THEY HAD THE NERVE TO EVEN TRY TO INSULT TO THE GREAT BLACK STAR! I SNUCK IN HERE TO PUT THOSE BASTARS IN THEIR PLACE BY BURNIG THEIR ASSES ON THE PA SYSTEM!"

"Hello, is someone there?"

"You dumbass, you're gonna get us caught!" The two both hid under the principal's desk, as an unknown teacher wondered into the office.

"Lisa, what's wrong?"

"I thought I heard voices in here."

"Well, I don't see anyone. Geez, you're probably stressed out from all the work you've been doing. That's the reason why we have this small party. Come' on relax!"

"I suppose your right, but I could have sworn I—"

"Let's go Lisa! We haven't got much time left. Besides, it's almost my turn!"

The two teens heard the women leave and shut the door behind them. A few seconds later they came out from their hiding spot.

"What was that about?"

"I think I have a clue, but aside from that. I really think you should forget the whole thing and talk to Tsubaki after school."

"Yeah, but she's probably…" Soul watched his companion once more, before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I recall her mentioning something about apologizing or something like that."

Black Star's face instantly lit up. Soul smiled.

"Really?!"

Soul nodded.

"Yahoo!"

"Ah ha! I knew I heard voice!"

"Lisa, you interrupted me in the middle of my song! Wait, what are you guys doing here?

"Crap, we're screwed!"

* * *

Finally, detention let out. He walked out of the school's main entrance and held his head high with a bright smile on his face. There she was. She got up from the steps and greeted the boy she'd waited patiently for. It wasn't long until he raced over to her. The two smiled. "I'm very sorry about what happened before, but I'd like to say that I made up my mind and I'm going to ignore what everyone says. Hopefully we should be able to see each other just like before."

"Don't worry about it, Tsubaki. Just come straight to me when you need to alright! I'll take care of everything for ya!"

She nodded.

"Hai."

Two other students stepped outside.

"Oh, so that's what happened? Well, it seems everything's working out." Maka watched the two in the distance as she walked along with Soul down the steps.

"Yeah. Hey by the way, why are you coming out so late? I know I had detention, but what's your excuse? There's no way you actually waited for me."

"I was at afterschool study hall."

"What? They actually have an afterschool study hall?"

"Yep! I go there all the time and study. Sometimes I just go there and read books for fun." She hugged the book she held in her arms tightly.

"Unbelievable. You really are a bookworm."

"Hey, since were both heading home now, why don't you give me a ride home."

"What?! Hey wait, don't tell me you planned this!"

"I did no such thing!" She said sticking up her nose. "I don't see the problem, besides; I think I've gotten used to it."

"You really did plan this didn't you?"

"I did no such thing."

_Liar. _

* * *

**A/N:Tsubaki likes to shake her head. Well, anyway, what did you think? Hey, better yet, how about you comment, so I'll know and be encoraged and write the next chapter! I belive Kid will be in the next one. Where has he been anyway? Lastly, anyone want to know what the top-ten list loolks like?**

**Top Ten List**

**1. Danny(So popular, but does anyone ever see him? I have yet to! Is he hiding?)**

**2. Chloe(I believe her name was mentioned, but she hadn'ts said anything. She's not really much of a talker, but a listener.)**

**3. Tsubaki**

**4. Kid(I really don't care if you dissagree with this. His composure isn't always kept, so he's ranked here. I still think he rules though!)**

**5. Soul **

**6. Harvard(I think he's cool! :D)**

**7. Olivia**

**8. Prima**

**9. Kenny**

**10. Maka**

**Taylor and Mimi rank nuber twelve and fifteen. Kilik ranks eleven, while Kim and the others are somewhere in the twenties and thirties. Black Star is not in the book. He thinks he's too great to be in it anyway. I will say last, that the people in the top ten are cool and friendly. Its just everyone else that gossip and spread rumors! Till next time! Comment please! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) _Wait, I forgot! _The teachers! Can you believe them?**


	8. Special

**Authors Note: I'm back. Are you happy about it? Are you not happy about it? Who cares? I really missed you guys. I had you guys waiting a while but with school, things have to get settled first. Anyway, I am proud to say that from this chapter own things start to get serious. Now that I'm done playing around and introducing characters and such I can get on with the plot and I look forward to writing future chapters. I appreciate all the comments I recieved. Thank you very much. And now with all that said I won't bore you any longer so let's just get on with it. Enjoy. Please excuse possible errors, randomness, ect. :D**

**Disclaimer:Don't own it. Won't own it. I will never own Soul Eater.**

**Summary:The bad boy,the bookworm,the conceited nuisance,the social butterfly,the Thompson duo, and the symmetry obsessed freak. Just when you think you have a grip on life, it breaks. You can always get what you want in life, but we try anyway. SxM**

* * *

**.:MAKA:.**

"I'm glad you're finally out of the hospital. Now we can spend more time together."

"…Yeah," Crona agreed.

The day seemed quite cloudy, still Maka got up bright and early with her friend and together they went through the city's shopping district and walked in to several stores that caught there eye. Bags dangled in their arms as the continued to walk. They squeezed through massive crowds of people in efforts to make their way back home, though there was a book shop she wanted to go to.

She was just about done with the novel she purchased a while ago, and had hopes to start a new one. This had been the same for Crona. Ever since she was sent to the hospital she began taking up knitting for the first time, and had too wished to go to a store to buy materials for the craft. With different destinations in mind they planned to split up at some point. Though splitting up with friends wasn't something that she favored, the feeling of slight sadness would at disperse when she would step in to the quiet setting of a library or possibly book store. She quickened her pace with excitement.

"Wha—."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry about that. Are you alright?"

"It's okay. I'm fine. "

"Patty, get 'em!"

The blonde was too fast to make out as she sped past Maka. It was then Maka turned around feeling a rush of air as the blond dashed passed her and on to her target, a very familiar presence. One she hadn't been with in a while. She spotted her introverted companion on the concrete examining her palms for injuries and then raising her head to catch a glance at the raven haired boy.

"Uh, well if you excuse me I think I'll be taking me leave, "Kid said rushing his words as he helped Crona up on to her feet before suddenly sprinting away.

"I'm gonna catch ya!"

"That's it Patty! Go on without me," Said a clearly exhausted Liz who breathed in between her sentences. She brought her hands down to her knees and tried to catch her breath. Maka assumed she had run miles and couldn't help but wonder why.

"Liz what are you doing here and why is Kid running?"

"Hey there Maka. Long time no see. What are you doing here?"

"I was just looking around at shops with my friend, but what about you?"

"Got 'em!" Patty declared in her victory, while dragging Kid by his shirt collar as he sobbed.

"That's great Patty. Shopping, huh? Hey Patty, I feel like I'm forgetting something. How 'bout you?" The older Thompson sister scratched her head as she tried to remember what she had forgotten, but as a result, she got nothing. "Well moving on to Kid, if you want to know I'm sure he'll be happy to tell you."

"Hey Liz, it's eleven-forty three."

"Wait you mean the appointment's over already? We must have wasted so much time chasing Kid around."

"Well, I glad that's settled. Now, we can move on for the day." He freed himself from the girl's grip on his collar and dusted himself off.

"Wait, I still don't understand why he was running?"

"Kid had an appointment with a psychiatrist today, but decided not to stay long."

"Is this true Kid?"

His head turned away and muttered no answer.

"It's true huh?"

"…"

"Thought so." Maka giggled and so did Crona.

"Um excuse me, but weren't you the person who um well...happened to find me that time…?"

Kid turned to her with a surprised expression. "Yes, your Maka's friend, correct?"

"Yes. I just wanted to say thank you since I never really got the chance to did I?"

"Oh, it's nothing! I was just very fortunate enough to stumble upon you. How are you feeling today?"

"Just fine. Thank you for asking."

"Hey Patty, is there something we're forgetting to do?"

"Weren't we supposed to bring Soul a gift for his birthday?"

"That's right! Oh, how great is that I haven't even thought of one yet!" She sighed. "Well I suppose there's always the next year."

"_Wait a second!" _Everyone thought with sweat drops. This of course did not count Patty.

"I made him a card, see!" Patty pulled out a rather impressive pop-out card that had a cake with candles when she opened it.

"That's really neat Patty. You've really stepped up your game."

"Yeah, and look at when you flip the top." Everyone was at awe having seen a party of animals and balloons appeared. What really stood out was the giraffe that stuck its tongue out teasingly.

"This is terrible! What should I do now?"

_Wasn't she over that? _Then it hit her. "Wait. Today's Soul's birthday?"

"Yes. I believe it's the one you've begun to hang out with recently, "Kid stated.

"What! Really?"

"Yeah, he goes to your school."

"You know him?"

"Yeah, we met a year or so ago...."

It made sense. She remembered the day before when she met him at his locker. Tons of colorful letters spilled out, bringing them to Maka's attention. Sure he had gotten one or two a day from girls who obviously didn't stand a chance, but that day seemed odd.

"_Hey Soul, do you usually get this amount of letters?"_

"_Uh, yeah."_

"_Really?"_

"_I usually have them taken care of before the end of the day, that's all."_

"_Oh. Okay..."_

She recalled a hint of jealously, but immediately brushed it off. Why had she bought it? Why hadn't she realized it then? And another was why hadn't he told her? Was it that he thought her gift wouldn't be good enough for him? Oh, she would get him one alright! But then, just what would it be?

"Hey Maka, I've got an idea."

"Huh? Yes Crona?"

* * *

**.:SOUL:.**

The jazz tune surrounded the room as he sat in the cushioned chair. His current disposition rather annoyed. Oh how he hoped to never again see the porcelain tiled floors, or the divine walls draped with scarlet curtains, masking who knows what. Despite all this he had to admit the place displayed the upmost style and elegance. It seemed to suit him, but of course it did. From what he had learned last time, this was his inner mind, his inner self. His conscience was it?

"**It's been awhile."**

_Still_, the room felt unbalanced. Looking to his right he found the goblin-like creature grinning wide as he always had. The creepy aura still seemed to linger around his small existence. His very presence irked him. But what annoyed him even more was that he knew why he was here. He knew all too well. Nevertheless, he acted as if he had been unaware of anything.

The spotlight fell on him.

"No it hasn't. Why don't you do me a favor and come back in five or seven years or so? Or even better, never."

"**But Soul that wouldn't solve anything."**

"Solve what?" He really wished he hadn't asked.

"**Well Soul, I'm sure you are aware that something is bugging you psychologically. Would you like to talk about it?"**

"You're kidding right?"

"I'm quite serious. I'm always serious."

"Damn, this is really getting annoying. Why do I get stuck with someone shady like you?"

"**You can't always get what you want in life kid. However I believe there is someone in your favor, and lucky for you she's within your reach."**

Soul groaned. He knew what this was about.

"**Why do you insist on hesitating? You're making this much more difficult than it has to be."**

"Are you done?"

"**Listen, I'm just here to make you think a little."**

Soul raised a brow in response. He watched the demon walk towards the direction of the door. **"Enlighten me on how you were able to play that day?"**

That did it.

There was a pulse in his chest. Soon enough, there came more. His heart throbbed like crazy and he was too taken in to inhale. He cursed at himself. He didn't want to think about it. I'd be better if he'd just shook it off, right? _If only._ He couldn't restrain himself. It was like those words were a spell to sent dozens of thoughts through his mind. A spell that forced him to face it all. The questions he'd been trying all this time to avoid. Why had he played for her? Why could he hear her thoughts that time? Why had he taken her picture? Given her a ride? Why had he longed to be around her? Why had he often thought of her? That day, when they had first met and shook hand…The feelings he felt then…

"**I was only here to deliver a small message Soul Eater." **His voice and the sound of his tracks seemed to fade. **"Don't take too much time to sort things out. When you take too long, you miss out on worth wild opportunities."**

He dug his hands in his snow white hair frustrated at the questions that kept coming--the fact that his heart wouldn't stop racing. His entire face felt heated. That day…He'd question himself on that moment. He wasn't sure himself until now. Those feelings felt familiar. Being around her felt so casual. This had probably the reason why he'd chosen to distance himself. It all felt so right—too right, that he didn't acknowledge it and he just couldn't understand why.

"_It was dark and weird. Different, but…I kind of liked it._

He lifted his head and looked around. The little demon was gone. The place was empty. The only thing that remained was the twisted melody of the record player. Soul threw his head back and looked up at the light that blinded him. He breathed in deeply, and then exhaled. This was all too much for him. He wished he could escape it all, though wouldn't that be cowardly. The spotlight went out. The room fell pitch back. The jazz tune too began to fade away.

Soul woke up.

---

"Come on! Just how long do you sleep in on the weekends?"

"Usually around twelve." He sat up scraping away crust from his eyes."

"Well get up already. I'm just about done making breakfast."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." He walked into the kitchen surprised at the huge variety of breakfast mean on the table. She really cooked up a storm.

"Have as much as you want, Soul." She said with a smile. He sat down and looked at the plate of food the smiled in front of him as well. Well whatever. If she cooked this much food, he might as well enjoy it.

The two ate breakfast together in silence until Sophie decided to start a conversation. It had been a while since she spent time with him. "How was yesterday?"

"Yesterday was fine. It was normal."

"Really how many presents did you get?"

"They all poured out when they fell out of my locker when I opened it. I think some weren't even there when I last checked."

"Well, I counted thirty-three," she said has she turned her head towards the buried couch.

"Yeah, but now I have thirty-four. It's under your chair, am I correct?"

"Oh, you saw?" She said with a lit up face as she pulled the out her neatly wrapped gift. "Open it up." He followed her exact instructions. He found that they were a pair of head phones that had a similar design on each side. The design resembling the soul-like symbol he seemed wear quite often. What really surprised him was that she had got it just right. The eyes were positioned as they should be the creature like smile had been there as well. "Well do you like it?"

"It's cool. Thanks."

"Oh I was hoping you would since I notice it always seem to be on your stuff like how it's on your bag, folder, some of your clothes—why is that anyway?"

"Just something I drew a long time ago. I thought it looked cool so…"

"Well that's very creative of you." Her face was still lit. Though, seconds later that smile faded away. She now wore a face of concern. "Hey Soul, although I'm your landlord, and I look after you, there's not much I really get to know about you. You seem so distant at times."

"What's wrong with that?" He picked up the French toast sticks and crewed on all three of them at once.

"There's nothing wrong with that, it's just that there are times I wish I could be there if you're facing any issues. Any guardian would want the best for you right? "

Soul couldn't understand why she needed to fill the role of his guardian. He was fine on his own. Really, he was. Just because he technically wasn't old enough to live on his own didn't mean anything. It wasn't much time left being what today was.

"We can talk about it if you want."

"What?"

"There's something on your mind, correct?

"It's nothing, I'm just fine."

"You don't seem like it."

"Why's that?"

"Well, for one thing you finished your plate of bacon and eggs, ate two pancakes and an omelet, in which you drowned in syrup. You took and ate just about all the French toast sticks, and now you're making your way on to the cinnamon rolls." Evidently, all that was true and he hadn't noticed even a bit of it. "If there's something on your mind, you know you can just tell me."

He sighed and inwardly cursed at himself. He was hoping he could avoid hearing those words, but it seemed things just weren't going his way. What would he say exactly? It was hard enough to bring the subject to thought. Lucky for him his words weren't necessary. "If it's a girl than you should just tell her."

"What makes you think that that's the problem?" He said rising from his seat to put away his plate.

"It's was just a guess. and if that's not the issue then, what is?"

"…"

"Soul?"

"It's got nothing to do with you, so stay out of it."

"But I can help." He hurried to his room with much haste that he hadn't heard the last part to her sentence. There he'd grabbed some clothes and his jacket. Ignoring Sophie's cries of concern he opened his bed room door watching as she backed away to avoid any collision, and threw his jacket on the living room couch as he made his way to the bathroom across the hall. "Why is it that you never tell me anything?" The door there had also been slammed in her face, but that didn't stop her from trying to reach out to the boy. "You're always keeping secrets from me! How can I help you and be there for you if you never tell me anything."

"Who asked you to be there for me? I'm just fine on my own and why should I tell you anything? I can handle my own issues! Just worry about your own life. Go find a boy to hang around with and leave me alone!" He yelled toward the door pulling of his gray t-shirt. His words came out harsher than he meant them to. He opened his mouth once more opting to apologize, but no words came, nor did any from the other side of the door. The sudden moment of silence seemed to help him become surer of himself. "I'm sorry Soph, I didn't mean for it to—"

"No its okay Soul. If you don't want to share it it's okay. Just come to me when you need to."

He didn't answer. Positioning his ear against the wood, he heard Sophie walk away. A sigh escaped from his mouth as he slid down against the door frame holding head up with his right hand. His other fingers digging into his snow white hair. To himself he reminisced on the past events he'd had with the blonde. The unexplainable sensation he got when they first shook hands. She hadn't runaway when he played for her, and what's more is that she even liked it. The fact that he had once heard her thoughts and found it less difficult for him to get things done with her around... He stood up and pulled out his cell from the pile of clothing on the counter. In it was her picture, the only picture. Oh, how he wished he'd taken another at that time. Perhaps Maka had really been special after all.

* * *

**A/N: Comment. Also in regards to Sophie, for those who are confused she is Soul's landlord. They've been together for years and she finds the need take care of him, so she checks on him every once in a while, or whenever she wants really. Still she usually just knocks lol. Im writing this to clarify any confusion and also because I am too lazy to go back and edit the story and include this information. Meaning if you want to know you have to read this. Away from that, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I hope to update soon. **


	9. Umbrella

**Authors Note: Writers block. All writers get it. If only I had overcome mine sooner, but lets not dwell on such things. I loved writing this chapter. Can you guess why? Well, I won't waste anymore time with this. I give you my last post of the year! Please excuse possible errors, randomness, ect. :D Enjoy!**

******Disclaimer:No I do not own Soul Eater. I own this fanfic instead.**

**Summary:The bad boy,the bookworm,the conceited nuisance,the social butterfly,the Thompson duo, and the symmetry obsessed freak. Just when you think you have a grip on life, it breaks. You can't always get what you want in life, but we try anyway. SxM**

* * *

**SOUL**

He stood by the traffic light and pulled out his cell. Ignoring the vibrating he flipped it open and pressed the green button with his thumb. "Yeah?"

"It's me. Where are you?" He didn't bother answering; instead he let the sound of the urban streets answer for him. "Okay. I here there's gonna be a fight tonight. Jack wants revenge on Jason and his crew for what happened last time and I'm sure you're interested. We've been layin' low for a while but tonight…Anyway are you in, or out? We're really gonna need you. You're like the best fighter we got."

Soul remained mute. His eyes were focused straight ahead. The silence left his caller to wonder.

"Soul? Soul? You there?" A bus drove by blocking is view of what had been ahead. His lips seemed to mouth words unheard by bystanders due to the sudden rise of noise level. Seconds later he closed his phone and strolled across the road crossing. The wind picked up as he turned walking left on the following side walk. He closed his eyes and said nothing.

* * *

**MAKA**

"The horror! It was horrifying I tell you!"

"Wow Kid, what are the odds?"

"What did you do then," Crona asked.

"There was only so much I could do. Yes, I went into a cleaning frenzy! How could anybody work with such a disorganized mess? It's very unprofessional, wouldn't you agree? But even when I did so with all my efforts…" Tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Not everything was symmetrical?" The two guessed in unison.

"THAT'S CORRECT!" he said on all fours on the ground. Puddles were now forming. His fist pounded against the ground as he mumbled a series of words.

"T-There, there Kid." Maka watched as Crona did the job of comforting him since the Thompsons were now absent. They, like her and Crona earlier, decided to shop and even get their nails done. It all made sense having to chase after Kid for so long. According to them he'd gotten better with his disorder, something Maka found hard to believe.

"I'm not going back. I'm never going back. Well maybe to straighten things—no, I'm not going back!"

She looked around to see how many stared at his unusual act. There was a couple who walked and talked, children with their parent over at the fountain nearby a teen with white hair who strolled down the side walk followed by a tall man with a bright yellow hat and…again she spotted Kid and Crona.

"So why did you run?"

He only stared at her with tears running down his cheeks.

"How about we get off the subject?"

Crona agreed.

The three managed to kill another ten minutes before Kid's ride (a limo) pulled up to the curve. He offered the other two rides and they agreed without hesitation. While Crona asked to be dropped off at her house Maka asked to be dropped off at a popcorn shop further into the city. They reached her friend's destination first. Kid and Maka said their goodbyes and drove off continuing their journey on to the next destination.

"Your friend seems rather nice."

"Yeah."

"Are you alright Maka? You've been quiet most of the ride."

"Yeah."

"There aren't any troubles or issues taking place in your household are there?"

"Nothing besides the usual."

"Well, that's good. I was just checking."

"I'm fine. It's just that I've been thinking that's all." Kid gave a nod in response. She turned away and stared out the window to her right. Quickly , she spotted a familiar figure as they walked among the many other citizens. It was just the fact that so many people had been around when it happened so fast that she couldn't make out the person's face. She couldn't help but turn her head to keep her gaze even just a split second longer. Her inner excitement died down when the person was no longer in view. Maka turned away from the window ignoring Kid's stare. It wasn't too long before they arrived at their destination. Rushing out of the vehicle and bowing to show her thanks, she'd quickly said her goodbyes. This too concerned Kid a little, but before he could say anything, she was gone.

* * *

**MAKA AND SOUL**

She liked caramel popcorn. A lot of it. Days had been stressful with studying and quizzes and she wanted to indulge in something besides books. When it was her turn in line, she watched as the clerk shoved popcorn into a bag. "That will be nine dollars and ninety-eight cents, please." Maka reached in her pocket and pulled out air and lint. Her heart dropped. She dug her hand into her left pocket. Same result. She began to panic repeating procedures, only seconds later was a twenty slapped onto the counter. Maka turn her head. Sure enough…

"You owe me for saving your butt." Sheepishly she turned a little more to face him feeling overwhelmed with embarrassment.

"You want some too?" She chuckled softly.

That's how they came to find themselves eating together at an upstairs balcony of a café. Soul suggested this particular one. One reason had been the fact it was next door to where the popcorn had been purchased. He slipped his coffee coolly, and then sighed feeling relied and satisfaction. Maka brought her precious popcorn along; no longer had it really been _hers._ "Thank you." She managed to choke out again. She inclined her head down with eyes shifted away.

"Whatever. Now where's my share?" She passed him his own bucket. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She watched as he popped a few in his mouth and soon began eating her own share. It remained quiet for a while as they let their own individual thoughts sway them away. After a few minutes past, it seemed that Soul had took notice in the many bags the blonde carried with her. All together it had been a lot to carry. Earlier he's offer his assistance and he carried two or so while she carried the rest. He hadn't questioned 'Why,' though.

"Why so many bags?" Maka raised her head.

"Huh? Can't you tell? I was out shopping earlier before." Her response was as much as he figured. "How about you?" Her question startled him.

"I walked round around for a bit and decided to make my way here. It just so happened that I caught you inside the place." He gestured his thumb back toward where they bought popcorn not too long ago. "I figured I'd go in and say 'Hi', not save you from one of your errors." He chuckled. The embarrassed look on Maka's face seemed to amuse him more. She fought hard to control her pink cheeks.

"What are you doing after this?" She tried to change the subject. It was due to lack of eye contact that she failed noticed the unpleased look on his face. He thought back to the phone call he received.

"…Nothing, I guess? Why?"

"You want to come to my place?" She asked knowing her father would be out.

"Huh? Seriously?" It was the last question from her he'd been expecting.

" Yeah. Why not?"

"Sure then. That's fine with me," he answered normally. How he felt on the inside had been different. He could feel his heart beating. Just as he looked up at her putting down his coffee, there her eyes has been too. She looked away. So did he. Maka also felt a little strange inside. A thought occurred to her just then. "I'm just about done. Are you?" Her thoughts were cut off.

"Yeah me too," she said standing up a tad too enthusiastically. In the process she spilled popcorn from her bucket, causing the two to reach out at the same time. They winced slightly as their heads bumped each others, but their attention was soon quickly brought to their hands in which touched as well. Jerking back, they both saw acting normally like it was nothing and picking up the spilt popcorn to be the best solution. It_ was _nothingafter all, right?

Both failed to resume eye contact in gathering their belongings.

* * *

"Did you bring an umbrella?"

"No sorry."

"Do you mind the rain then? How far is your house?"

"Um…It's not that far from here." It was far. Even more so when it was raining.

The rain poured down harder.

Soul suggested they go to in apartment until the rain died down, since it was closer to where they were. Maka found it hard to think it over with rain hitting her everywhere and wind beginning to pick up. She answered 'yes' immediately and he took her wrist pulling her along the way. It wasn't long to they reached his apartment. The location had truly been convenient from where they had been. And what pleased Maka more was that it was dry!

Soul lead Maka upstairs and opened the door allowing them both to step in. "You can put the bags on the kitchen counter there. I'll go get some towels." She watched him leave. She couldn't help but think to herself how she'd actually been inside his apartment; one that belonged to a boy. Now that she thought about it, it was just them around. She'd only saw their shoes as they walked in.

"You live alone, Soul?" She asked the boy as he came back handing her a towel and placing one on her head.

"Y-Yeah. The school provides rooms here as dorms. Some share rooms. I so happen to have me own my own."

"What's wrong with sharing with someone else?" She patted herself with her towel. He only ignored her question and began doing the same, drying his head off. Soul then moved to check his windows.

"Wanna watch T.V?" He asked. After listening to seconds of no reply, he turned back to her. The side of her face was cover by the towel he had given her. Unable to read her face, he cocked his head slightly and called out to her. "Maka?"

"Huh? A..yeah." She walked over to where the T.V. had been placed in front of the couch sitting down before he did. Soul switched through channels until he found an interesting sitcom. Maka watched with interest noting that the show's script had been well written. Soul couldn't help but sneak a few glances at the blonde. He wondered if she had been okay. Despite his worries, things were pleasant with even a few laughs and giggles.

The day soon reached evening. Soul, once again check the windows. "Has the rain finally died down?"

"It seems so. For now at least." He noticed as dark clouds populated the sky. Maka took that moment to grab her things and slip on her shoes. This caught Soul off guard. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah. I figure I should be able to make it if I go now. She twisted the knob.

"Wait Maka--"

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Her reassuring smiled stopped him from any further auguring. Before he could get out another word she cut him off once more. "See ya later." She waved before shutting the door quickly.

She sighed.

For reasons she couldn't understand, she felt the need to get out of his apartment, as if she needed to escape his presence even just for a bit. She took a deep breath and exhaled before walking off. Maka peaked outside not noticing the woman who swept the floor observing her presence. As he said, no more rain fell. Still there was still the fact dark clouds roamed the skies. It was becoming darker outside. She'd have to hurry and without money, home and been quite far. Maka then took off running.

Her wallet would be delivered back to her soon having received a text message from Kid. She got out of the limo so quick her wallet must have fallen out of her pocket and left on the vehicle's seat. If only she had avoided this simple mistake she wouldn't be running home through countless rain puddles. The running was much of an issue. The extra weight from the bags she carried just made it slight more difficult. _Crap. Just great! _Another portion of rain began to fall along with the wind picking up stronger each time. What else could go wrong? The murky sky hid the sun that found it hard for it to stay up any longer. _Damn it! _She stopped under a flower shop which provided convenient covering.

She huffed. Her chest began breathing heavily up and down. Suddenly she hadn't felt so well. Placing a hand over her forehead, her skin felt hot. Her whole body felt that way from all the running she'd done. Maka looked around desperately. To her right she spotted a bench where she could sit without having to worry about getting anymore drenched on. Sitting down felt good and so did throwing her head back as she still gasped for air. Normally the blonde would have never been so tired from running as much as she did.

Maka focused her eyes on the lilies dangling in a pot above her. She was stupid. Well, she was having one of those moments everyone got, that's all. She should have asked Soul for an umbrella before leaving. It sure would have helped even just a little. If only she'd hadn't felt the way she did then. Weird. Why was that anyway she wondered. Despite him being a boy he was Soul after all. _Soul…huh?_ She was also stupid for not learning from her friend's mistake of forgetting her cell phone. She closed her eyes and smelled the scent of rain that poured down. She shivered clutching on to her shoulders. She opened her eyes and stood. Her heart rate was normal again. And so, she took off running using her bags to shield her head as she'd done before.

* * *

_Later that evening._

**SOUL**

"I said I was leaving."

"But what good is birthday when you can't celebrate it?"

"Like any other day."

"Oh, come on! Just a few pictures! Besides where do you have to go right now anyway?"

"Fine then. Can we just get this over with?" He said after sighing.

"Now that's more like it! I'd be better if you had a few friends over you know? Not just today, but on regular days--smile!" He smiled. Soul figured it would make Sophie happy by doing so. "Speaking of which, didn't you have a friend over a little earlier? A_ girl_?"

"You saw that?!"

"Who is she?"

"I have to blow out the candles now are you ready?"

"Oh, now don't try and act like you want to participate in this now!"

"Are you ready?" Soul ignored her response. He felt like a kid.

"Yeah, whatever. Blow." He moved his head in a circular direction to make sure every candle was out.

"Make a wish?"

"No." The truth was he forgot.

_Soul..._

"Huh?" Soul snapped his head toward the window in alarm. He felt a strong feeling quite fearsome overcome him.

"What's wrong, Soul?"

"Did you just hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I thought that was it." It was just like before and he knew the exact voice.

"What is it Soul? What's wrong?"

"I've got a bad feeling."

"Huh?"

"Can I barrow your umbrella? I'm heading out."

"Sure Soul, but why?"

* * *

**MAKA**

A sharp pain went through her right ankle. Her chin throbbed in pain and so did her chest. Why did she have to miss that stair? Her arms wobbled as she tried hard to lift herself off the steps. After a second try, she succeeded in doing so and sat up staring at the bruise that shown on her ankle. The skin was lightly scraped like her hands had been. Moving her arms she then realized her wrists too hurt quite a bit having been the ones to break her fall. Maka then struggled to stand. Everything was going down heel today. She tried once more. Fail. She tried once again. This time she managed to wobble to her feet. It was hard with no one around to assist her.

She stepped down and repeating this with a number of steps. Unfortunately there were still two more flights of steps. She approached the next flight carefully. It made no sense as to why there were no poles to hold on to. The blonde inwardly cursed at herself. She much as she wanted so much to stop and rest but that was no longer an option. Staying outside longer with rain pouring down and no umbrella the chances of her catching a cold increased. And what was worse at the moment is that her vision began to blur. She stepped down again, and then the next step, then the—"Woaah!"

"I gotcha." Just like he had once before, Soul caught her by the waist. He pulled her in close to him. She noticed that the rain no longer fell from above the two. "Don't worry Maka. I gotcha!"

"Soul?" He carried an umbrella, one big enough for two.

"Are you alright Maka?" Her eyes became watery, but no tears from her.

She looked up straight into his blood red eyes.

"My ankle hurts…I fell a moment ago and I feel a bit dizzy."

"…Okay. Do you think you can make it up a few steps?"

"Y-You're not going to carry me?"

"With your fat ankles you're probably too heavy. "

"Maka CHOP!"

He rubbed his skull careful not to fall back from the impact. "Really Maka? Even when it's pouring rain outside too?"

"Y-You deserved it!"

He sighed.

"Well, I see you still have some energy to do that."

"…"

"Come on. Get on." He positioned his body in a 'piggyback' position. Maka blushed madly even though she had been the one to suggest it. She never meant to imply for him to do just that, or so it seemed. "You getting on, or not?"

"H-Hai!" She got on gripping on to him tightly. He felt warm as he carried her up numerous steps. When they reach the top, there his bike had been. Soul set her down and gave her his jacket while he took her belongings. The two then got on and Soul started the engine as Maka continued to clutch on to him. Before pulling off he spoke.

"You live pretty far from school don't you?"

"It's not that far."

"Is that why you're always asking for rides?"

"That's because…" She couldn't answer; or rather she didn't want to. "How did you find me?"

He chuckled.

"…Lucky, I guess."

He pulled off and together the road through the streets. Soul was a good person wasn't he?" He'd saved her twice today. She wouldn't forget.

She smiled.


	10. Resonate

**Authors Note: Actual diolague from the anime is used in this chapter. Sorry guys. At the begining of the month I was doing great on updating time, then I had a big non-school test and had to recover. The weeks that followed required constant studying for more big tests (this time school related) and things went down hill from there. Well I believe that's the end of my excuse story. Now the last time I updated...there were alot of comments. I believe four of them were directed towards the previous chapter, but still there were ALOT...Feel free to interpret how I felt. I normal wait for four comments before updating so... I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

******Disclaimer:No I do not own Soul Eater. I own this fanfic instead and my OC.**

**Summary:The bad boy,the bookworm,the conceited nuisance,the social butterfly,the Thompson duo, and the symmetry obsessed freak. Just when you think you have a grip on life, it breaks. You can't always get what you want in life, but we try anyway. SxM**

* * *

**SOUL**

"Alright you should be all set! The bathrooms over there, and if your done working things out with your folks, your room for tonight is over there. The only problem is the bed sheets. I'll be back with those in a few, alright?"

Maka nodded.

Sophie exited the apartment through the front door where Soul had been waiting outside dripping, after being kicked out from his own apartment. She faced him with a devilish smirk throwing him a towel. Soul reacted with fear. "Let's have a talk, shall we?"

"Let's not," he said as he tried to pass the young woman into his apartment. He hadn't succeeded in his attempt however. She entwined her arm with his and pulled him down the stairs to her office. There he stood with the towel covering his face. This attempt to avoid facing her wouldn't work either.

"Soul, your being childish."

"And you're being nosy."

"Well then we're even now, aren't we? Putting that aside I just wanted to know if she was your friend."

"Well, duh." He hadn't meant to sound harsh. He had no experience discussing such matters before, it embarrassed him. He couldn't help it.

"I see…and you like her right."

"…"

He hated when she did that.

"Tell her."

She knew. She always did. With everyone.

He raised his head, the towel no longer in his face. He wore a shocked expression.

"Will you?" She asked.

"Should I?"

"Soul, most boys would probably take advantage of the situation. Still, I'm asking you to behave, but I think you should tell her or do something at least."

"Why are you bringing this up anyway?"

"Be-cause, I think that it would be good for you—and its fun to mess with you like this."

"Oh really, is that all?"

"And, I wanted something for us to talk about. We would do that often wouldn't we? And it certainly wasn't how things were earlier. It seems you're doing better since then."

"…Sorry."

"Pardon me, could you repeat that?" Soul hated when she teased him with that voice. Still, he couldn't fight the grin forming on his face.

"I said I was sorry. The way I acted…I couldn't help it." He knew she would understand what he meant. "I wasn't sure how to act in that situation...I was never really used to having many people care about me like you do…Thanks."

She did indeed understand.

"Your folks didn't care about you?"

"It seemed that way…" His eyes shifted in thought.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"…"

"Was there anyone who seemed to care?"

"My older brother…"

"What was his name?"

"Wes."

* * *

**MAKA**

A hot bath felt good after being pounded by cold rain.

Ready for drying off, she chose to stay in relaxing water for a little longer. That woman from before sure had been bubbling with enthusiasm. _Sophie, was it? _To the blonde her appearance had been welcoming overall. She was pretty, with dark red hair and brown eyes. Her height appeared average and so did her chest size, not that that mattered. Maka imagined the thought of the two, her and Soul together in his apartment. She wondered what kind of relationship the two had.

From what she had been told, the woman liked to check in Soul among others who lived in apartments there, and from what she observed earlier, Soul hadn't been too thrilled of her presence. Maka kept the thought in her mind for future questioning. She then stood up after reminding herself that she wasn't the only one who had been rained on.

She changed into the clothes given to her earlier. A purple T-shirt with an owl on the front and lavender pajama pants that matched both seemed to fit her just fine. She walked out disposing of her clothes and towel where she had been instructed to and walked over to the living room couch taking the remote and made herself at home. A few minutes had passed and Soul along with Sophie walked in startling her. "Hey Maka, there's some cake in the fridge. Did you want some, and how about you Soul?"

Soul answered first walking over to the bathroom with a pile in his hand. "Cut me a slice." He shut the door behind him.

"Okay. Now how about you Maka?"

"Sure." She walked into the kitchen where the older woman began cutting slices. 'Happy Birthday, Soul,' it read. Maka felt a stab in her heart. She forgot.

"Do you mind chocolate?"

"N-No. It's fine."

"What's wrong?" She watched as Sophie looked back over at the cake and she seemed to have understood.

"He didn't tell ya, did he?"

"No, I mean. I knew but I forgot."

"No worries! I don't think he cares much about it anyway."

The guilty look on Maka's face did not change.

"Still bother's you, huh?" She passed Maka a fork. "Can you tell me why?" To Maka, she woman in front of her appeared serious.

"I just can't help it," Was her reply. "He's a friend after all."

"Well then, what do you plan to do about it?"

"I'm not sure… It's hard knowing how he helped me so much today."

"Oh, you do have a point. Well…why not ask him out tomorrow. "

Maka nearly chocked on her desert.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry. What I mean is there's plenty to do in town. Why don't you two go out and find something to do together?"

Well it was certainly an idea to think on. Still Maka wondered if that had really been the best of ideas. "Are you sure?"

"Well why not? You can just ask him and see if he wants to go. Maybe you could get him something then."

"What would be another alternative?" She would feel better if she had a back up suggestion. A specific idea.

"Who knows…"

"How much do you know about him? Do you know if there's anything he would like?"

"How about you? How much do you know about him, 'Soul's friend'?"

"Uh, well—"

"Let me answer that for you. Probably not as much as you would like to know?"

Maka looked at the red-head surprised.

"He's always tries to act cool and reserved. And sometimes he really is just that—the reserved part I mean. It's because of that, that he sometimes appears distant. I find that it's normally when you ask or bring up things that relate to subjects of his past. It's personal to him, so I understand who wouldn't?"

"Is that how he normally acts to you?"

"Well, sometimes when I get to see him. He's not the only kid I mess with around here. But even so he rarely acts distant or cold when I'm around believe it or not. Secretly, he likes my company." She winked. "How about with you?"

"With me?" She thought back to all the times she'd thrashed him with a book. "He's…Soul. A real pain, he's annoying, superficial, stubborn, and—and twisted but even so…"

"Even so?"

"He's a great guy who always listening to my selfishness."

"Oh really? Well I suppose you must really be special after all."

"Me?"

"Well, you must be special." Maka finished her cake. "After all, he went through so much trouble to go out and find you." Sophie's tone grew quieter and she cupped her hand slightly over the side of her mouth. Maka had been frozen by her words. Still, she continued to listen while leaning on the edge of the seat for better hearing. "In fact I wouldn't be surprised if he—"

"Don't you think it's about time that you left?"

"I was just leaving." Her voice indicated otherwise. She got up and pushed in her chair while wearing an apologetic smile.

_Eh?_ Was she about to tell her something Soul hadn't wanted her to know?

"See ya later, Maka. Soul." The front door of the apartment closed.

"Honestly, that chick." Soul mumbled angrily under his breath.

Maka saw it best to retreat back to the couch and the TV. Soul sat in the kitchen eating his cake in silence. Occasionally she did get up a few times only to find herself back on the couch where she eventually felt herself nodding off back in forth into slumber. Eventually she did fall sleep only to wake up again when a telephone sounded. When no answered, she rose from her spot on the couch.

Who would it be at whatever time of night it was? She had already called her dad saying that she would be staying the night at a friend's—not including a specific name or gender. She got up feeling dizzy and wobbled her way to the phone in the kitchen. Before she reached the device, a message came up.

"Soul, where the fuck were you man?" Maka felt her entire body pause in fright from the harsh voice. "We all got our asses caught and now we're charged too! Someone must have squealed, and I bet it was that little punk Jake. He didn't show up either and without you we couldn't that ass Jason. We were winning too but that wouldn't have been a problem if you had been there. Anyway man, I called to let you know Jason got away and is probably lookin' for your ass. Good luck with that ma—" The message was cut short. Maka was frightened. What had she just heard?

* * *

**SOUL**

Soul entered his apartment casually to find his friend lying asleep. He too found himself a bit sleepy. He walked over to the couch and sat there. He watched her from a distance, his head resting on the couch's arm rest. Soul stayed like that for a while before he too, fell asleep.

He woke up in that room again. Feeling unpleasant like before. The little demon smiled devilishly and slowly paced his small existence over to the chair Soul sat in.

"**Nice job Soul. I'm sure you earned points for you heroic actions."**

"Again, why am I looking at you?"

"**Your words hurt me, they truly do. You never seem to want to talk."**

Soul didn't bother answering.

"**Well good news for your ears, I'm not hearing to talk to you."**

"That's wonderful. But then, what exactly did you want?"

"**Despite your actions, something else has come up and it's not great kid."**

"What do you mean?"

"**There's something that needs to be done before moving on, and we both want to progress forward don't we? Actually there's someone I invited over. Come on in." **The little demon turned his attention toward a pair of curtains that slid open.

"Huh, who are you—"

He was startled and left breathless.

"**Alright. Now we can get things settled."**

"Maka!"

There she was in a fine black dress. In her hair was a black headband that separated the rest of her hair from her bangs. On the side of the accessory hung a tied black ribbon which matched her dress and stunning heels. Her legs showed fish netting and on her arms were long black gloves. She was beautiful. Truly elegant.

"Is it alright if I speak with you?"

To him, this hadn't been normal at all.

"How are you here? This isn't even some kind of some dream!" He had already rushed out of his seat to get a better look of his friend that stood real and alive as everything looked and felt. Soul long decided that this had been too real to be a dream, so how was this possible? Like the demon had earlier described, wasn't this his soul or mind, or something of the like?

"**Your souls are resonating right now," he explained. "So it's only natural for your minds to be connected, too. This isn't the first time you know. Although a tough time for your souls to resonate, they did, so I decided to take advantage of that." **

"She isn't fake and not some kind of image you created is she?" He began pulling at her face in random areas.

"**Geez, you're a curious guy. Sorry but I'm afraid I can't do anything to that extent. I'm limited in what I can do. It's your mind after all."**

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"Yeah, it's Maka alright…" He rubbed his head wincing in pain.

"**Now then let's put on some nice music." **He made his way to the record player.

Moments later the two gathered a little further into the room.

"You lead. I don't know how to do this sort of thing." She said.

"That's fine. Just do whatever."

"**Five, six, seven, eight."**

* * *

**.SOUL...MAKA.**

The spotlight fell on them and music began to play. They began shifting their bodies back and forth holding on to one another.

"So why did you come?" Soul asked.

Maka had been caught off guard by his to be expected question. She was too busy taking everything in. From the moment she'd woken up in the dark floating in something she couldn't describe. Everything was soon illuminated by two orbs glowing in the shade of blue. Making contact with one, she understood right away. It was her soul. And the other had a greatly familiar presence she traveled closer and embraced the other glowing orb just as she had with hers. Suddenly she was here, and nervous she was.

Her head had been inclined down to avoid eye contact while she searched brain on what to say exactly. What were the right words to use?

_That telephone call…_

"A telephone call?"

Maka jerked her had up in surprise. "You know?"

"Know what?"

"T-The telephone call, Soul," she began. She lowered her head once more and thought to herself. After spending several seconds in thought, she suddenly felt as though she came to a better understanding of things. "Say if I understand correctly, are our souls resonating together… and so closely like this. You should be able to tell what I'm thinking, correct?"

_Not too long ago, I was asleep and I woke up because the phone had rung._

He heard it.

He began to hear all of it.

"You mean you—"

"Yeah."

They stopped dancing for a brief moment.

"Maka I…" He felt his heart drop.

"So you're involved in…" The words suddenly slipped from her mouth. She didn't dare look at him.

"I…"

"Have there been times where you've…? Can you tell me?" Just like him it was hard for her to speak.

"…I haven't done anything terrible."

Dramatic pause.

"Soul—"

"Maka, I admit that I made a few bad choices…and I have hurt people, but most weren't exactly those who you would call innocent either. I am responsible of knowing about some break-ins and stealing done by the guys, but I swear I never done anything like that that." He felt his heart grow heavier by the second. Soul knew he wasn't telling her everything. His face felt hot. She stared back at him with a look of distrust and worry. He knew what she was thinking. He could read her mind. And knowing exactly what she was thinking wasn't helping either. "Maka—"

"Jason's looking for you Soul." She cut him off. "The guy in the message said that they had been arrested and charged. And I'm assuming their eighteen or older?" Soul nodded listening with interest. He remembered the mentioning of guns. Her voice was serious and dull. "If he got away and is now after you, how do you plan on proceeding with this?"

Soul closed his eyes and sighed.

"Are you afraid?"

She nodded.

"Why are you afraid?"

"I'm afraid that you'll get hurt. That I might have to break off my connections with you."

"You don't want to be involved?"

"No Soul, I don't." She her eyes fill with water. She held them back.

"And you really don't want to lose me, huh?"

She made so noise or gesture, but he knew.

His hold on her hand tightened. She looked up curiously and found herself moving once more.

"You know, they're probably out looking for him." His voice sounded so nonchalant. Just what was he thinking? "And know that he's probably out looking for me I guess that means ill have to kick his ass again. The punk just never learns."

"Soul?"

"And let's say if he became got in stupider from having his brain beat out of him again from some fight and dares to even lay a finger on you." He smirked. "I'll kick his sorry ass to hell and back and back again."

"Soul." This feeling. She couldn't put it in words.

"But that's just if I'm in a good mood."

"Soul." She felt herself smiling. "But aren't you as bad as him though? If you had gone to whatever it was, wouldn't you have also—?"

"But I didn't, did I? Instead I went to save a temperamental princess in distress." Maka blushed. "Seeing as how I chose you, do I seem at all like a bad person?" She was lost in his words and expression. What could she say? They drew her in. "I guess being around you has changed me a bit."

She no longer felt the need to think. What she felt was enough. She understood. She felt as though she completely understood. "I understand."

"Hm?

"I may not know everything that happened in detail and what, but I'll believe in you Soul. I still think that you're a very good person. Even if the choice I'm making is the decision dumbest one ever made—"

"Please, I'm sure you've made one of those already—ouch!" She accidentally stepped on his foot, and oh what a sharp pain it was.

"Sorry… You should really lead, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll do that…"

She smiled. His grinned remained.

_Thank you, Maka. Honestly. _

"You're—"She realized his lips hadn't moved. Still, she had heard his voice. How could this be so?

"Pardon me, did you say something?"

"Y-You're very welcome, Soul!" She said nervously, unsure of what just happened.

"…Uh sure…"

"**Now that's more like it!"**

Everything faded as the demons words went unheard.


	11. Evans

**Authors Note: For those that don't know by now, Soul can read, hear, Maka's thoughts and do so better if their souls are resonating. Maka can at times feel Soul's emotions, experiencing them herself. I don't feel like sharing my excuse for why I couldn't update, but thankyou readers and those who comment. Enjoy. Please excuse all errors, randomess and other crap. **

******Disclaimer:No I do not own Soul Eater. I own this fanfic instead and my OC.**

**Summary:The bad boy,the bookworm,the conceited nuisance,the social butterfly,the Thompson duo, and the symmetry obsessed freak. Just when you think you have a grip on life, it breaks. You can't always get what you want in life, but we try anyway. SxM**

* * *

"Wake up Soul!" The blonde chimed happily as she poked her head into Soul's bedroom before stepping out.

Like a zombie, he rose from his bed in a sitting position, arms extended parallel to the other. He even managed to groan like one. He was sleepy and so, he yawned…before falling back into in bed in the position he had been in before. He slept once more. It wasn't until two minutes later that Maka reentered the room.

She watched him lay there seriously out cold. Sophie had warned her, and it had been just as she said. Maka smiled, really annoyed on the inside. She walked over to the bed and sat there watching as the boy drooled with a smile. She found herself like that for a while. "Wake up, Soul." Her words of course hadn't worked. She leaned over him to reach his ear. "Soul~" Her voice was sweet. Her face showed of irritation.

"…Maka."

Leaning over him may not have been the best choice. That is, if she hadn't wanted to find herself trapped firmly in his arms. He brought her close in his tight hug, and wouldn't let go! "Soul!" He wouldn't budge. She…blushed uncontrollably. Oh how would she get herself out of this one? She didn't like this one bit. This wasn't like Soul at all. If only he'd been aware of the situation. _If only…_Maka definitely wasn't liking this. She furrowed her brows in frustration as she felt her heart beating. It would probably be better if she had not thought of the possibilities, if he had been awake or woken up at that time.

"…Maka I…"

_Eh?_ Maka blinked.

"Please just…"

_Soul? Wow, he seriously talks in his sleep? _Oh, she wouldn't forget this. She suddenly felt amused.

It was then that his arms broke free, and free she was to go and escape swiftly out of the room with embarrassment. She went to finish breakfast, while Soul still appeared to be asleep. _He appeared_ to be asleep, but this hadn't been the case. Once again he rose up from his bed looking pink in face. This time he was awake and realized his actions. Soul hung his head and inwardly cursed at himself. What would Maka be thinking right now? What if she knew? He stared at closed door for what seemed like a long time and jumped when he heard his name called minutes later.

"Oh, so you can cook I guess." He spoke lazily pretending to still be sleepy. He took a seat at the table and laid his head down.

"Well, what did you think?"

"Everything you touched in the kitchen became burnt, even the silverware—just kidding!"

He saved himself a 'Maka Chop!', and she had been prepared for one. He began sipping down some milk.

"Hey Soul, wanna go somewhere today?"

"Hm? Like where?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure there's some cool stuff in town."

"Why do have to go?"

"You don't, I was just asking as all!"

"Calm down hot-head, I'll go."

"Really?"

He sighed.

"Sure, I guess."

"But hey, was there any place you wanted to go?"

"Not really." He said in a cool tone.

" Nowhere at all?"

"Don't worry about it. Where ever you decide to go is fine. If I have an idea, I'll let you know alright."

"Can I go shopping?"

"No."

"I didn't say it would be for clothes."

"But, you meant it," he retorted back.

"I went shopping yesterday though."

"You're point is?" Maka couldn't find a good reply.

"Whatever."

Soul smirked, happy that he'd won.

* * *

The scene was lively.

"Look there's a crowd! What's going on over there?"

"Maybe there's a concert. Is there some kind of sign or poster somewhere?"

"Um—oh there's one! It says 'Arts Festival'. I guess today is special."

"…"

"Hey Soul, is something wrong?" He had stared off toward another direction and wouldn't break his gaze.

He couldn't leave her alone. So would he bring her along?

"Hey lets go over there Soul!" She cut off his thoughts and dragged him over to the festive crowed. There was music, dancing and merchandise along with food sold in stalls. Citizens populated much of the area making it much more difficult to navigate through. Still they managed to find an ice cream cart after some time spent looking around. Maka used the opportunity to treat Soul to some knowing he wouldn't object. Later they retreated to a bench in a quieter area not too far from everyone else. There, they ate their ice cream in peace.

"Well, that was a lot of walking, huh Soul?"  
"…"

Maka figured his mind had been somewhere else. She traced the direction of his red eyes. They fell on a shiny black limousine that just pulled up. The driver stepped out and opened the back door for a tall figure to exit. She looked back over to Soul who was well into his frozen treat. She was just getting started. "Let me know when you've finished your ice-cream." His voice was unexpected and startled her.

She nodded. She got the feeling she should hurry and finish too.

Once they did, he stood up and walked off meaning for her to follow. They crossed the street to a theater. Maka had never been inside before. She asked Soul who replied the same. Why were they going inside? The blonde couldn't help but circle around taking in the scenery once they stepped inside. It appeared that Soul had been looking at listing posted on a wall. He studied it silently as Maka walked over to examine herself. Unfortunately for her, her efforts were cut off by the voice of a woman.

"Excuse me can we help you?" She was dressed professionally in black attire.

"Actually, you can." Soul spoke in a cool tone as always. "There's a performance to be done here by a man named Evans, correct?"

"Yes, you are correct. Did you plan on buying tickets? We just finished setting up the counter."

"No, I actually would appreciate it if you could pass on a massage for me. That is, you weren't kind enough to let me pay him a visit myself."

"I'm not sure if I can do that, sir. Please tell me your name."

"Soul Eater."

"Soul Eater?"

"It's not a joke, really."

"Alright then…" The woman eventually left the room. The two waited in the quiet before taking a seat on a bench. Maka waited next to Soul feeling that he wasn't in the mood for questions, despite his calm demeanor. The woman came back and motioned the two to follow her.

They went through a door obviously not meant for normal visitors, and proceed down red carpeted hallways until they reached another door. "Straight through there," the woman instructed. The floors there were wooden and the place was barely lit and filled with equipment. Far out was a large lit area.

"Can we open the curtains just a bit?"

At center stage was a tall man who had just spoken. He had hair white as snow and noticeably blood red eyes. At his command the curtains had slid apart drawing red creases closer.

"It's been a while Wes." Soul stepped into the light, hands in his pockets.

The man turned acknowledging the boy's presence. He smiled.

"It certainly has, hasn't it?"

* * *

**MAKA**

The two had known each other? Were they somehow related? She took a few steps further and the lights fell on her as well. The stage was huge enough to intimidate her a little. The two looked at her at once causing her to feel more nervous. The taller of the two walked over to her and extended a hand.

"Wes Evans. And you are?"

"Maka Albarn."

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Albarn. Although you may be aware, I'm a sibling of Soul."

"Sibling? You're his brother?" She looked at Soul and back to Wes repeatedly.

"Yes."

"Soul?"

"It's true. My name is Soul Eater Evans."

"Evans?"

"Yes. Our family is fond of music and well known for our talent. I play violin. Your friend over there would play the piano."

"Wait a minute. Could it be that you're that famous musician, Wes Evans?"

"Yes, it's true."

"No way! Soul, how come you never told me?"

"Why should I have? Wes, was telling her all that necessary?"

"If you hadn't wanted her to know brother, then why bring her along? Could it be that you two were on a date before? I'm sorry if I interfered with any activities you were taking part in."

"No, it was nothing like that. Why would I even be interested in someone as plain looking and boring as her?" He said this so casually.

"Is that so?" Wes took a stand of her hair and brought it to his lips. "Then you wouldn't mind if I take her off your hands?" Maka blushed madly. He wasn't serious right?

"Wes, you pervert!"

"It's quite alright brother. I was only joking."

"Well you had to have been…With someone like her after all."

"…"

"Hey!"

"What?" He snapped back.

"Soul, I'm sure you know you shouldn't be so rude to a lady. Don't tell me you left your manners back at home."

It was then Maka had a thought.

"Wait a minute, why exactly does Soul live here? And by himself?"

"Well the answer is simply that—."

"I know how to answer things for myself."

"Very well."

"The answer's simple Maka, I just wanted to take a break from the lifestyle. A l_ong _break."

"Even if you're rich?"

"You can be wealthy and be not happy," Wes added with a blank expression. Maka supposed that this could really be true, but was he happier now?"

"Are you happier here? With me and everyone else?"

"…"

She stood waiting. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Then came his crooked smile.

"Of course! I'd moved back a long time ago, if I wasn't happier. Also, I wouldn't have me you, and have been terrorized so much." He hadn't only be terrorized by Maka.

She giggled flashing a smile of her own.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Soul, I have something to give you, but before that—"

Soul raised a brow.

It wasn't long before the two were positioned at separate areas of the stage. Soul at a piano, while Wes stood at the center facing the numerous seats. Maka watched anxiously. Unexpected butterflies filled her stomach. It was funny. She hadn't felt nervous a moment ago. Looking over at Soul, she found his head inclined down. Were his hands trembling above the keys? _Wait, hasn't this happened before? I wonder if he's okay._

"Don't worry I'm fine. I was just thinking. Ready when you are Wes." It was as if he'd answered her thoughts directly.

Wes nodded and motioned his bow across the stings of his instrument. It was beautiful. The sound of piano keys followed. The blonde's eyes closed.

She imagined musical notes emitting from both instruments and swiftly filling the theater's space. This tone had been much different from the sound she heard when Soul played for her. The sound she was hearing had a more upbeat and organized sound. It started off slow and eased its way to a quicker pace. Maka had never listened to such a musical combination. And despite the unsure thought of violin and piano together, their playing was magnificent. Who would have thought it would have sounded so well? She listened attentively and made effort to enjoy every note she heard, knowing she would never hear this song again. The thought made her sad, though she quickly brushed it away. Before she knew it, the song had been over.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed our piece played just for you miss Albarn. It was also nice to play along with Soul, just like we used to."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Sad to say, but I'm afraid I cannot spare anymore time. It was nice to meet you Maka."

"It was nice to meet you too, Soul's older brother."

"Soul, I'll be stopping by your apartment later."

"Sure." Soul reunited with his blonde friend at the other end of the stage.

"Ready to go Soul?" She began walking ahead on her own. Turning around she found the older of the two boys whispering words to Soul. The sound of course had been inaudible to Maka. Soul reacted by punching Wes in the shoulder in a brotherly fashion and muttered a few words. With a slight wave he turned and joined Maka. Wes waved as the two exited the theater.

The sun was still out and shining. Maka was unsure of what to do now. She asked Soul where he'd wanted to go then. "There's an arcade not too far away. You owe my so you're paying," he said shamelessly.

"…Fine."

"They've also have laser-tag and other stuff. You want to try it out? It's all on you after all." He was enjoying this.

"It's funny how you can pay for it all yourself, yet I am." She did feel relieved that she could make up for what happened yesterday and his passed birthday however.

"Yes, it is funny isn't it?" He tugged on a strand of her hair walking ahead.

Maka was reminded that Soul did very well care for her, even if he acted like a jerk. She remembered last night. Somehow like a dream…He'd said he would protect her. Remembering was complicated. She sped her pace and caught up to Soul and crossed another street. Despite her misery to come, she felt happier.

* * *

**...... *evil laugh***


End file.
